


Origins

by Scarlet_Journalist



Series: Age of Heroes [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Deviates From Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Heroes & Heroines, Laurel Lance is the Black Canary, M/M, Multi, Olivarry, Sara Lance is the White Canary, Slow Build, Suffering, Team Flarrow, Team Flash and Team Arrow, Teen titans spin-off, adding tags as story progresses, multiple time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Journalist/pseuds/Scarlet_Journalist
Summary: In an alternate universe where Central City and Star City merge together to form one huge city called Central Star City. In this universe, Barry Allen hasn't met Oliver Queen and Team Arrow, but has his first magical encounter with Oliver at the Particle Accelerator event.The Green Arrow, The Flash, White Canary, Black Canary, Spartan, Speedy, Overwatch, Frost, Firestorm, and Vibe are the legendary heroes that are praised by the citizens of Central Star City and the whole entire world.The ten heroes go through a life adventure unlike any other! Some find love together, some discover who they were really meant to be, some walk down the path of darkness, and others drown themselves in a sea of sorrow."Sometimes our lives have to be completely shaken up, changed, and rearranged to relocate us to the place we were meant to be..."





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> *Takes place during The Flash season 1 and Arrow Season 2*
> 
> Hey There! This is my second attempt at writing a fanfiction. I truly hope you enjoy! Make sure to stick around to witness the beginning of something EPIC!
> 
> Before you start reading, here are a couple of things I changed from the the canons of both shows:
> 
> ·Barry has not met with Team Arrow until he becomes the Flash  
> ·Citizens of Star City and Central City live together in one huge city called Central Star City  
> ·Thea Queen becomes Speedy around the time that Oliver became the Hood  
> ·All the events from Arrow Season 1 still happened (except Tommy Merlyn never died)  
> ·Sara becomes the White Canary instead of the Black Canary  
> ·Sara and Oliver were rescued from Lian Yu together, and formed their crusade when they came back to Central Star City  
> ·The Arrow, White Canary, Speedy, Overwatch, and Spartan are known as "The Heroes Who Saved Central Star City" from Malcolm Merlyn's attempt to destroy half of the city  
> ·Arrow Season 2 is taking place at the same time as The Flash season 1 in this timeline/AU  
> ·Particle Accelerator explosion happened six months after the Undertaking  
> ·Barry was in a coma during Arrow Season 2 Episodes 2-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small insider on Oliver and Barry's life in this Alternate Universe.
> 
> P.S: This chapter was just meant to set the setting and characters for chapter 2. Sorry if it's short.

  **· Barry Allen** **:**

  Barry crouched down to get a better look at the unconscious man that laid on the ground with a green arrow penetrated into his collarbone. He stared at the arrow in astonishment, observing every detail of the weapon. The arrow definitely belonged to Central Star City's infamous vigilante, the Green Arrow. He knew everything there was to know about the vigilante and his team, which consisted of the temerarious White Canary, the fearless Speedy, the bold Spartan, and the cunning Overwatch. If Barry hadn't known better, he'd think the squad of vigilantes were some sort of superhero team like the Avengers.

  But out of all the heroes, he had the biggest crush on the Green Arrow. Everything about his green robin-hood like costume screamed out  _hot._ He had an encounter with the vigilante once, though it was quick and shallow. Yet to Barry, that moment seemed timeless. The way the vigilante turned to look at him made his heart skip a beat. It was a breathe-taking view, and he was one step closer to the out of the ordinary. Maybe if the vigilante had been around the time his mother was murdered, then perhaps his mother would still be alive and his father wouldn't be living out his days in a cell for a crime he didn't commit. That thought and the obvious lust he had for the vigilante made the masked hero a remarkable and honourable person to Barry.

"Why would the group of vigilantes target these men?" Captain Lance asked, rattling Barry out of his reverie.

"They're all apart of a low-profile criminal organization called the Triad. It's incredible that the vigilantes were able to track them down! Not even the police could successfully lay a hand on them." Barry said as he starred at the captain in awe, "The vigilantes are like our guardian angels!"

  Quintin rolled his eyes at the absurdity of Barry's statement. Barry knew that he wasn't a big fan of vigilantism, but--still--he had to give them credit for saving their city from the Dark Archer, who wanted to level the substandard part of Central Star City. After that horrid event, the vigilantes gained more recognition from the public, but the wealthy, government officials, and politicians feared that they would rise up and overthrow them.

  Barry gathered all the evidence he had found and placed them neatly into several plastic bags to analyze them for when he returned to the precinct.

  On his way to the police station, the brunette began to wonder whether or not his foster dad, Joe West, would let him get off of work early. He _was_ the detective after all.

  Today was a special day for all science nerds across the world. It was the day that the highly-controversial Particle Accelerator would be turned on at STAR labs. The thought of being apart of the phenomenon made Barry feel butterflies in his stomach. 

  But little did he know that he would become the impossible after tonight.

* * *

  **· Oliver Queen:**

  Team Arrow returned to the foundry after their successful attack on the Triad, yet something was missing for Oliver.

  For the past few weeks since the Dark Archer's attempted terrorist attack, he's been feeling out of it. It felt as if a black hole inside of him was sucking up all his happiness and pride. He still failed his city even if they stopped his archenemy. Hundreds of people died because he wasn't fast enough...because he wasn't good enough.

  Sara, noticing the sorrow on Oliver's face, walked up to him, "Hey, I couldn't help but notice that something was on your mind when we were out in the field. Care to tell?"

Oliver sighed, "I'm fine. I just feel-"

"Broken?"

"Yeah... Ever since the Undertaking, my life feels like it's crumpling down. The woman I love is with my best friend, my family seems to be rotting away into oblivion, and I still feel like i'm on that island...abandoned and alone."

  Sara frowned despite being shocked by how Oliver quickly opened up to her, "I feel it too. Every second of my life is a second closer to my detonation. But the only person that takes away that agonizing feeling is Nyssa. Maybe you should consider opening your circle of trust. You're stuck in the dark. It scrapes off little pieces of your soul until you're no more. You need someone to remind you who you are...not this _thing_ you're becoming." She takes a deep breathe and lightened up the conversation with a chuckle, "Open up your heart to new things...change isn't the worse thing in the world."

  Oliver smiled in return. She was right. Maybe it was time to change, to become someone else...something else.

"Well i'll be back later. Nyssa has been wanting to meet since a while now." Sara said, putting her hand on Oliver's broad shoulders, "I'm always here for you, Ollie. You can talk to me about anything, alright? After all you're like a brother to me."

  Oliver's smile rose up, almost touching his eyes. Sara and him had been through a lot. He was glad to have a steady rock to lean on when he was about to go insane.

  She lets go and climbs up the stairs, leaving foundry.


	2. The Birth of The Impossible pt.1

**· Barry Allen:**

  Barry sat on his chair, waiting for the results of the evidence to come in. Analyzing the evidence gathered from a crime scene was the most tedious and monotonous part of his job. 

_"Beep"_

  Barry sighed in relief as the data analyzer determined the identities of the Triad members that were found unconscious earlier. The brunette took notes on the information that he had just received:

  * _Name: unknown_
  * _Alias: Zhishan_
  * _Gender: Male_
  * _Hair: Brown_
  * _Eyes: Brown_
  * _Height: around 5'8??_
  * _Occupation: One of the leaders of the Triad_



  Barry's eyes widened. The man, who was under custody now, is one of the leaders of the infamous Triad. Thanks to the vigilantes, the CSC police force might be able to stop the portentous Triad once and for all.

"Hey! I am ready to see this atom smasher...smashing?" a familiar voice interrupted Barry from his thoughts.

  The voice belonged to none other than Iris West, the girl that Barry had loved for so long. The feelings he had for her had long faded away after he realized there was no hope in having a future with her. He hated giving up on Iris, but he couldn't afford giving himself false hope in becoming something more to Iris. His heart was still shattered and it probably would remain that way.

  Barry looked up and gave her a smile, hiding the fact that he was dieing inside.

"The vigilantes made an appearance today." Barry sighed, "Your dad wants me to process some evidence which means that I don't know if we are going to be able to make it to STAR labs."

"Seeing this thing turn on is like your dream." Iris said with a frown across her face, "Your sad little nerdy dream. Besides, I cancelled a date for thing."

  Barry raised an eyebrow. "Who was this person you were going on a date with?"

"Eddie Thawne, my father's new assistant. He's totally hot with those sky-blue eyes and that strapping body!" Iris said in an enchanted tone.

  Barry wasn't going to lie, the man was pretty good-looking. But above all else, he was happy to see his adoptive-sister be excited over someone. Barry could tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she was in love with that man. Maybe it was for the best. It gave Barry a stronger incentive to let go of his love for Iris.

"What's so important about this Particle Accelerator, anyways?" Iris said curiously, changing the subject.

"Harrison Well's work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN."

Iris's tilted her head to her side in confusion, "You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English."

"Okay, just imagine," Barry said as he wrote on the translucent board where he normally records the information that he's gathered from certain crime scenes, "that this dot is everything that the human race has learned until this moment."

Iris chuckled, "Does that include twerking?"

  Barry smiled in return and turned back to the board where he drew a large circle around the dot. " _That_ is everything we could learn from the Particle Accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at Physics! It will literally change the way that we think about everything!!!"

"You've got to get yourself a girlfriend." Iris sighed, putting a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Hey, leave him alone." Joe said as he entered the lab, "He's working."

Iris's face lit up with a ravishing smile, "Hi dad."

  Barry hurried over to his desk to hand Joe the files on the Triad members. "One of the men we caught was a leader of the Triad. His alias is Zhishan. Maybe you could interrogate him to get leads on the current location of the Triad?"

Joe nodded as he looked through the files, "Thanks, son. Hopefully, this ends the Triad for good."

"Dad, seeing as how Barry solved your identification problem, how about letting him go to STAR labs?" Iris interrupted as she placed her arm over Joe's shoulders to further convince him to let Barry go.

Joe turned to look at Barry, "Fine go." 

  Barry and Iris exchanged smiles and raised their hands for a high five. Barry felt the butterflies lingering in his stomach again. He was finally going to meet Harrison Wells, one of his many idols. 

"Thank you, Joe!" 

"No problem. You two be careful out there, alright?"

Barry grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, "We promise!"

  At that, the duo headed out of the lab, filled with excitement due to the fact of being able to go to STAR Labs.

\-----

  After a few hours, Barry and Iris arrive at the reputable STAR Labs. The sight of the magnificent structure made Barry squeal in excitement. Ever since he was a kid, he had always dreamed of setting foot upon the building, and now he is. The smirk on his face couldn't grow any wider than it already was.

  The clearing, where Harrison Wells was going to give his speech, was packed with people from all around the world. Many of them were excited like Barry was, but others held posters and signs in protest of the Particle Accelerator activation.

"We better hurry," Barry said as held Iris's hand, "Dr.Wells is going to start his speech any minute now."

  Iris gave him a warm smile and leaned on his shoulder, "You look so adorable when you're excited."

"I know." Barry chuckled as they walked together into the crowd.

  In a matter of minutes, the crowd began to cheer and clap as Harrison Wells walked up the stage. The brilliant scientist waved hellos to the amused crowd as he stood in front of the podium.

  Barry was delirious at the sight of the man he admired. He was a huge fan of all of Harrison Wells's work and scientific theories. It was amusing to Barry to be able to see him in person for the first time.

"Thank you." Wells said humbly raising his hands, "My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here, will change our understanding of Physics and will bring about advancements in power and medicine. Trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."

  Barry and Iris, among all of the people within the crowd, applauded Dr.Well's speech. Barry began to feel some wight being left off his shoulders. The man, standing before them, would make life easier and better for everyone. He was a true hero.

  Harrison raised his hand again to stop the applauding and continued, "S.T.A.R. Labs wouldn't be able to successfully create the Particle Accelerator without the help of Queen Consolidated. Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a round of applause for Oliver Queen!"

  Oliver Queen stepped up on the stage and gave Harrison a hand shake before waving his hand out to the heartening crowd.

  Looking at Oliver Queen left Barry breathless. He was one of Barry's biggest crushes alongside the Green Arrow. His alluring smile made Barry's heart melt on sight. The blonde's ocean-blue eyes hypnotized Barry almost immediately. It was as if an angel had fallen from the sky.

  Barry kept his focus on Oliver Queen the whole time when it happened. The attractive blonde standing on the stage locked eyes with Barry. The entire world seemed to stop at that exact moment. Barry's heart pounded a million beats per second. The brunette could feel his ears and cheeks burning up, changing into a rosy red tone.

* * *

**· Oliver Queen:**

  The moment seemed magical to Oliver. His eyes met upon another man's eyes. The man was extremely attractive, but he looked like he barely passed for a 20 year-old. There was something about the young man that made Oliver's heart beat rapidly. It could be how his smile could light up a whole room or how his warm hazel eyes could enchant anyone who comes into contact with them. Oliver tried to hide the blush in his cheeks as much as he could, considering he was among hundreds of people.

  He longed for the moment to last for more time, but unfortunately it didn't. A man in a blue hoodie snuck behind the girl next to the young man and took her purse. Oliver tensed at the sight of the thief running away with the purse. But to his surprise, the brunette ran after him almost immediately. 

  Without thinking twice, Oliver said his good-byes to the crowd and headed toward the direction where the two men had ran off to.

  He desperately looked around for the handsome man or the criminal in the hoodie. But he had no luck.

"Felicity, please look through the street cameras and search for a man in a blue hoodie carrying a purse." Oliver said through the comms.

" _On vigilante business so early?"_

"No. Just look for him please before someone gets hurt." Oliver said in frustrated tone.

" _Ok i've got eyes on a man that fit your description. He's headed toward 8152 River Ave."_

"Thanks Felicity."

" _Always here to help. Be careful out there."_

  Oliver ran as fast as he could to the location. He hated to admit it, but deep inside he was worried something would happen to the brunette.

\-----

  Oliver stood waiting for the criminal to arrive at any given moment. The anxious feeling he felt was killing him. He had no way of telling whether the young man made it out alive or not.

  The sound of multiple footsteps, bounced Oliver back into focus. He held his fists in the air, ready to throw them onto the crook's face.

  As if on cue, the burglar ran toward Oliver's direction. The blonde positioned himself and threw one of his fists onto the man's face, knocking him to the floor.

Oliver gritted his teeth. "Give me the bag! Now!"

  Fear crossed the prowler's face as Oliver lifted him up by the hem of his jacket. The man let go of the bag as soon as the police sirens were heard from earshot.

  Oliver held him against the chain-linked fence until the police arrived. A blonde policeman approached Oliver and the thief. 

"Oliver Queen? What is going on here?" the officer questioned.

"The man in the blue hoodie stole my sister's purse." an unfamiliar voice said.

  The unrecognisable voice belonged to the enticing young man that Oliver had laid eyes on earlier. The calm tone of the man's voice relaxed Oliver.

' _Attractive and sweet.'_ Oliver thought to himself as he starred at the younger man, who for some reason avoided contact with him.

"Ah Barry Allen. Didn't know you had a sister." the policeman said as he arrested the rackete

_'Barry Allen?'_ Oliver thought himself once more.

"Umm no she's my foster-sister. Her name is Iris West, which if i'm correct you two were going out on a date today?"

"Oh you're her brother. She had to cancel in order to attend the Particle Accelerator event. Makes sense now." The official said as he pushed the hooded man into his cop car, "Hop on you two. We are going to need witnesses."

  Oliver turned to look at the so-called Barry. At that exact moment, the brunette turned his head toward Oliver's direction, making eye contact instantly. Oliver kept a stony expression on his face, afraid the younger man would notice the blush on his cheeks.

"Guys? Cop car now." the policeman said firmly.

  Oliver lost eye-contact first and hopped in the cop car. Barry took the passenger seat, and they headed to the CSCPD.

* * *

**· Barry Allen:**

  It took about 20 minutes to arrive at the CSCPD. Eddie took the criminal into the interrogation room while Joe questioned Oliver and Barry about what they had seen after he asked how Iris was.

  Barry felt this feeling deep inside everytime he would make eye-contact with the hot billionaire. All he could afford to do was to give him a shy smile to remove the awkwardness in the air. But he wasn't going to lie, he loved those little moments they had from time to time. It made Barry's heart almost burst at the sight of the blonde's endearing eyes.

"So your name must be Barry Allen?" Oliver said curiously.

Barry stuttered, "Y-yeah. I'm B-Barry Allen."

  The brunette couldn't believe Oliver Queen himself was talking to him. Iris will flip when she hears about this.

Oliver gave Barry a small smile, "I'm Oliver Queen."

Barry chuckled, "I know who you are. Thanks for helping me get my sister's purse from that bastard."

"It's my pleasure. So I hear the detective is your adoptive-dad?"

"Uh yeah. He took me in when I was 11."

"Ah. I'm guessing you work here too? Since everyone seems to know who you are around here." Oliver said, tilting his head to one side.

"Yeah. I work here as a scientist for the Criminal and Forensics Science Division." Barry said as he gave Oliver a bright smile.

  The two men gave each other another profound glance before Oliver's phone went off. The blonde rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone from his pocket to answer it.

  Barry looked away to give the other man a moment of privacy. The way that Oliver had stared at Barry made the him feel a gratifying feeling. But he couldn't let himself fall for the attractive blonde's charm, considering he was a philanderer.

Oliver rose up from his seat in a hurry. "I have to go. After all, today is a very important day for the whole world."

"It definitely is," Barry replied with an endearing smile, "Go. I'll tell the captain that you had matters to attend to."

"Thank you so much!" Oliver sighed in relief, " It was a pleasure meeting you."

Barry chuckled, "The pleasure was all mine."

"Til we meet again, Barry Allen."

"Til we meet again, Mr.Queen."

  The billionaire smiled at the brunette as he headed for the exit. Barry's heart accelerated at the sight of Oliver's smile. It was the biggest smile that Barry had seen from the blonde as of yet. He may have missed the particle accelerator activation event, but having an hour or two with Oliver Queen was definitely worth it.

\-----

  Barry walked upstairs and entered his lab in hopes of being able to watch the Particle Accelerator get activated on a LIVE broadcast. He immediately noticed that water was leaking from the skylight window. This was bad news because the horrible weather outside might cause the Particle Accelerator to glitch. The brunette quickly turned on the mini television that stood on his desk. Barry leaned against the desk, focusing all his attention on what the news reporter had to say.

" _I'm Linda Parks. We're live outside STAR labs despite the inclement weather, which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has, in no way, affected the Particle Accelerator which is up and running smoothly according to CEO, Harrison Wells."_

  A small piece of paper that laid on Barry's desk, caught his attention. It was a list of notes that Barry had taken on his mother's murder. He picked up the paper and walked over to the large map that he had of Central Star City. The brunette rolled the map up, revealing a hidden bulletin board that was permeated with evidence and news articles revolving around his mother's murder. He dreamed of someday, figuring out who or what truly killed his mother. The man in yellow was her true killer, and he was going to do everything he can to bring him to justice and take his rightful place in a cell.

" _Wait,"_ The reporter said anxiously _, "We're now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the Particle Accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control of the-"_

  The television goes off, leaving Barry to wonder what is going to happen next. The sound of a big explosion made Barry flinch. He looked at the window only to see a big burst of energy erupting into the night sky. The explosion sent waves of unknown energy scattering into the huge city. The lights turn off at that exact moment, making Barry tense.

  Barry quickly ran to where the skylight window was, afraid that what ever the Particle Accelerator realized would be harmful. He pulled on the chains that hanged from the window to cover it. However, when his hands touched the chains, he felt a jolt of electricity run into his fingers.

  The brunette then turned to the shelf where the beakers, that were filled with different types of substances, were placed. The liquids in the beakers began to float upwards into the air.

  Barry warily looked up at the sky which had streaks of lightning running through it. Before Barry could get away, a big yellow bolt of lightning struck the young man, throwing him into the shelf that stored the dangerous substances.

  The only thing that Barry could hear was the clatter of breaking glass and the loud sound of thunder dangerously nearby.

  The CSI took a last deep breathe before fading away.

* * *

**· Laurel Lance:**

"Dinah Laurel Lance," the recognisable voice brought the dignified lawyer to a halt, "Always trying to save the world."

  Laurel's heart beat quickened as she realized who called out for her. It was none other than her sweet boyfriend, Tommy Merlyn.

She turned slowly to face her boyfriend with a bright smile on her face. "Hey, if I don't try to save it, who will?"

Tommy returned the smile as he walked toward Laurel to give her a hug. "I missed you so much, you know?"

"I missed you more. With work constantly stressing me out, all I wish I could do is spend all my mornings, afternoons, and nights in your arms."

Tommy leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek , "Where are you headed off too? I can drop you off if you'd like?"

Laurel shook her head at his request, "I'm just visiting my sister Sara. She doesn't live too far from here."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't want to leave my princess out here in the dark."

Laurel chuckled, "I can manage on my own, babe. I am the police captain's daughter after all."

"Fair enough," Tommy sighed, "Call me when you get home, alright?"

"I promise," Laurel said as she brushed her lips against Tommy's, "I love you."

"I love you even more." Tommy replied as he hopped into his Lamborghini.

\-----

  Laurel was walking down an empty alley, overjoyed by the thought of visiting her younger sister. She hasn't talked to her in months due to her long hours of work and Sara's occupation as one of Central Star City's vigilantes.

  The scream of a woman rattled Laurel out of her thoughts. She looked up aimlessly only to see a woman in a white outfit falling from the top of the building. The body crashed onto the ground with a loud thud. She had three arrows penetrated into her stomach with blood coating her white outfit with a dark shade of red.

  Laurel ran as fast as she could to the body of the woman when she realized who it was. The body belonged to her sister. 

"No! No! Sara!" Laurel sobbed as she kneeled down next to her sister picking her up into her arms. 

  Tears poured out of Laurel's eyes, removing the make up on her face. She held Sara close as she screamed out to the world in pain. Her heart began to break piece by piece and her insides felt like they were set on fire. Laurel closed her sister's eyes as she cried out in agony. She was supposed to meet up with her sister after the months of distance, but not like this...not by having her in her arms, with blood all over her. She had lost her once, she couldn't afford losing her twice.

"Sara please don't go!" Laurel wailed as she cupped her hands around Sara's pale face.

  She screamed from the top of her lungs as a wave of energy surpassed her and Sara. As soon as the wave passed, Laurel's scream transformed into a super sonic sound wave that shattered all the windows from the buildings around her.

  Laurel covered her mouth in shock, realizing what she had just done. Her scream sounded louder than when a airplane breaks the sound barrier.

  It took her a few moments before realizing that she, from here and out, was never going to be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sara's death took place in Season 3 of Arrow, but I thought the scene fit perfectly in the end of the story.
> 
> Side-note: The beginning of the Flash pilot happened during the events of Arrow Season 2 Episode 1. The second half of the Flash pilot takes place during Arrow Season 2 Episode 8/9. All in all, The Flash season 1 takes place during Arrow Season 2. I know it should be taking place during Arrow season 3, but I thought the events that took place during Season 2 are interesting and would move the story along smoothly.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Origins! Comments and kudos are always welcomed.


	3. The Birth of The Impossible pt.2

**· Barry Allen:**

  It's been nine months since the symbolical lightning bolt had struck Barry Allen.

  The young man strolled down the teeming streets of Central Star City as he sorted out his thoughts about what had happened throughout the course of the nine months he had been in a coma. The S.T.A.R labs crew, consisting of the ill-famed Harrison Wells, the mechanical-engineer Cisco Ramon, and the bio-engineer doctor Caitlin Snow, had taken in Barry for the past eight months to properly monitor the brunette while he had vanished into the world of dreams.

  After he had awakened from his perpetual slumber half an hour ago, Harrison Wells explained all there was to know about the night that the Particle Accelerator malfunctioned. According to the older scientist, the Particle Accelerator went online--exactly as planned--for 45 minutes until there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring below the facility popped, and that detonation, as a result, seeded a storm cloud that created the lightning bolt that had struck Barry that night. To Barry's bewilderment, the lightning bolt gave him abs, to which Dr.Snow insistently rattled about how his muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration.

  The fallout of the Particle Accelerator's lack of success was lamentable. Not only did FEMA categorised S.T.A.R labs as a class four hazardous location, but 17 people died and hundreds others were injured, Harrison Wells amongst them--which provided an explanation as to why the man was in a wheel chair.

  Even though most of the events that had happened while he was in a comatose state were shocking, there was one peculiar detail that Harrison Wells mentioned briefly. That detail was that Oliver Queen, the man he met shortly after he got struck by the bolt of lighting, paid for his medical bills and provided his family with enough money to pay their bills and groceries. The billionaire flirt that only cared for himself went out of his way to aid his family, including him? The puzzle pieces didn't match up, making the enigmatic deed of the one percenter more confusing for Barry to comprehend.

  Before Barry became aware of it, he stumbled upon CSC Jitters, the best coffeeshop in Central Star City and the place of Iris's occupation.

  The brunette took a deep breathe before opening the entrance door to the coffeeshop. The enticing fragrance of coffee and the aroma of freshly-baked pastries greeted Barry as soon as he set foot into the shop.

  In a matter of seconds, his hazel green eyes come in contact with Iris's carmel brown eyes. Waking up from a coma and discovering a long time had passed by is the most atrocious feeling ever, but seeing Iris again made Barry feel more at home.

  Iris cupped her hand around her mouth with her eyes widened as if she had just seen a ghost--which Barry was since he was gone after all--. She sat down the coffee pouring kettle and jumped into Barry's arms. The brunette held her tight, taking delight on the enamoured moment.

"You're--You're awake!?" Iris trembled as she cupped her soft hands around Barry's face, "Why didn't S.T.A.R labs call us?"

"I just woke up!" Barry said reassuringly, taking Iris's hands into his own.

  Puzzled by Barry's response, she looks at the brunette with a concerned facial expression on her face. "Should you even be on your feet?"

Barry gave her a warm, relieving smile. "Iris, I'm--I'm ok!"

  Iris frowned despite Barry's declaration of being alright. Her eyes began to appear glossy, ostensibly fighting back the tears. "I watched you die, Barry."

  The smirk on the brunette's face fades away. This whole time he was processing the events that happened the night the Particle Accelerator blew that he didn't stop to think about how his family must've felt about him. He couldn't begin to fathom the feeling Iris and Joe must've felt when they found him, laying on the floor of his lab with chemicals spilled all over him and pieces of glass incising his skin.

  Iris continued, jerking him away from his thoughts. "You kept dieing...you're heart kept stopping."

  Barry held her hand against his beating heart, interrupting what she was about to say next. A tender smile carved onto Barry's face. "It's still beating."

"Yeah, really fast." Iris said as she tilted her head to the side, stunned by her observation.

  Barry was about to respond, but something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He noticed a waitress with blonde, wavy hair colliding into a customer. Her tray gravitated toward the floor in a extremely slow pace. Barry, aimlessly, looked around and noticed that all the chattering and movement was minimal, as if the world was in slow motion. The brunette looked back at Iris, and everything around him returned to normal. The cups that were on the tray shattered onto the ground, capturing many people's attention.

"Are you ok, Tracy?" Iris asked in a concerned matter.

The blonde attendant beamed up at Iris and nodded. "Yeah, I've got it."

Iris returned the warm smile and turned to face Barry. "My dad is going to be so happy to see you! Hold on a second, let me get my purse."

  Barry grinned at her and she beelined for the counter. The brunette began to rewind what had just happened a few seconds ago. A million of question about the bizarre occuring surged throughout his whole brain. The way the people and objects froze in the air would only occur in those Sci-fi movies Barry loved to watch. The whole concept of the precise moment was intriguing and interesting, yet alarming and confusing because he was the only one who seemed to move while everyone was frozen in time.

* * *

**· Oliver Queen:**

  Oliver paced back and forth in his room. S.T.A.R labs had just informed him that Barry Allen, the young man he met--succinctly--the night of the Particle Accelerator, had recently awakened from the coma. He was heavily debating whether or not he should pay the young man a visit.

  A part of Oliver was telling him not go because he barely knew the man. All he knew was that if he would've had the will to stay for a couple of minutes in the precinct by Barry's side, the young man might've not have gotten struck by that fatal lightning bolt. He could've saved Barry's life, but instead he took nine months away from him. The guilt ultimately overthrew Oliver. He did what ever he could to help Barry and his family. He paid for the brunette's medical bills and gave the Wests family enough money to sustain themselves while Barry was comatose.

  The other half of Oliver's thoughts brought back Sara Lance. Barry was the only person suited to solve Sara's murder. To this day, Sara's killer is still on the run, getting away with her murder. The team has had a couple of leads for the past few months, but they only lead them back to square one.

  Not only does he want to apprehend his friend's murderer, but he wants to set Laurel, Sara's sister, at peace. Ever since Sara's death, Laurel has taken on the life of a vigilante, known to the people of Central Star City as the Black Canary. With her super sonic scream, she has been taking down criminals, mainly murderers. She's apart of the team now, but she still runs into the field blind and unaware of her surroundings. Her sister's departure made her drink away her problems and pain with bottles of alcohol. Seeing her live like that breaks Oliver's heart into pieces. He cares profoundly for her, and finding Sara's killer,once and for all, might keep Laurel at bay. Barry Allen is the only one who can make that possible. 

  Driven by the pain caused by Laurel's suffering and Sara's memory, Oliver puts on his leather, black jacket and walks outside to get onto his motorcycle. It was clear to Oliver that he needed to visit Barry Allen, not only for his sanity but for Laurel's as well. At that, he rides to the CSCPD, where Barry will must likely be at considering his foster-dad works there.

* * *

**· Barry Allen:**

Barry opened the door to his lab at the CSCPD. Seeing all of his coworkers and Joe again, warmed his heart. He had missed the positivity that always spread like wild fire at the precinct. Unfortunately however, Barry wasn't the only one who got injured the night of the Particle Accelerator activation. Joe's partner, Fred Chyre, was killed by Clyde Mardon--who is now a deceased criminal.

\-----

  The brunette skims through the news from the past nine months to catch up with the rest of the world. One specific headline catches his attention almost immediately.

 The article's headline announces:

_The Mysterious Vigilante Known as the White Canary was Declared Dead the Night of the Particle Accelerator fiasco._

  Barry frowned as he read onwards. According to multiple sources, she was killed by another archer, sparking controversies across all social media platforms. 

  The brunette admired the White Canary quite a bit since she, alongside the Green Arrow, first began bringing justice to the criminals and corrupt billionaires that dismayed any charges filed against them by the police. Without her and the Green Arrow, Central Star City would've been a playground for all types of hooligans.

  Further into the article, the news outlet announced that the Central Star City mayor had revealed future plans to build a monument to honor the memory of the White Canary. Despite being dolorous about the deceased heroine, the mention of a monument in respect of the vigilante sparked a smile across Barry's face. The White Canary deserved that and much more because she had the valor and dedication to fight for the city and people.

  A sudden knock against the door of his laboratory, jolted Barry from his ruminations.

"Come in." Barry said as he exited out of the news website.

  The brunette stiffened at the sight of the man standing before him. That man was none other than Oliver Queen. Barry could feel his heart beat faster, and the air in the lab suffocated him.

Before Barry has the chance to greet the handsome billionaire, Oliver said firmly, "Barry Allen, I need your help."

\-----

  The brunette wrote his phone number on a small piece of paper and handed it to Oliver. The billionaire had asked for his assistance on a murder case. Barry was instantly intrigued by the case because it was mysterious, and he could see the sorrow in Oliver's precious blue eyes when he explained all the details revolving around the murder. The blonde didn't go into specifics about his friend's name or where he or she came from, but that didn't stop Barry from wanting to help.

  Oliver's phone suddenly rang, breaking the awkward silence that had conquered the lab. He reached out into his pocket and pulled out his expensive, luxurious phone. For a man who survived an island for five years away from society, he was really up to date with advanced technology.

"I have to go." Oliver said in apologizing tone.

"It's--It's fine." Barry said with a bright smile across from his face, "I'll walk you out."

  Oliver nodded and the pair beelined toward the exit of the lab. Barry was pleased to have had the chance to thank the billionaire--in person--for lending a hand out to his family and him when he was in a coma. Maybe the billionaire had changed after all? Though it was difficult to perceive, Barry could notice how much the island changed the man. He had to give him credit, he is very cogent in misleading the public. Barry, alongside the whole world, thought he was the same-old selfish playboy. Today, he was proven otherwise.

  As they made their way to the first floor, Barry could feel a million eyes starring them down. He shifted his head to the side to look over the stair-railing, only to confirm his suspicion. Several of his fellow associates were staring at Oliver and Barry in awe. Who could honestly blame them? Oliver, a handsome and charming man, was _beside_ Barry. 

  In a matter seconds, they reached the elevator. They were ready to say their goodbyes when the sound of a gunshot caught both of their attentions.

  A man with long, black hair aimed the pistol at Oliver. But there was something odd about the whole scenario. The bullet floated in the air, not advancing forward. The people around had their mouths opened as they looked at the criminal with the gun. They all stood motionless  _just_ like at CSC jitters early that day.

  Barry felt the adrenaline rush through his veins. He ran toward the man and snatched the pistol out of his hands, throwing it across the marble flooring.

  Startled, the brunette looked at his legs. He had just moved at a normal pace while the world remained stationary.

  Barry turned his head toward Oliver's direction. He hadn't realized that the bullet was still cutting through the air, targeting Oliver's heart. Barry felt his heart pump even faster than ever as he ran toward Oliver. He wrapped his arms around the motionless man and dropped Oliver onto the ground to avoid the the incoming bullet.

  The bullet, instead, crashed into the elevator door. Vociferous screams and jabbering came from all parts of the precinct. An officer detained the man and took him right away to Captain Lance's office.

  Barry hadn't realized it, but he was on top of Oliver, face to face. Their bodies were pressed against one another, their eyes were locked onto each other, and the proximity of their lips was close--really close. Barry felt his cheeks and ears burn up as he felt, once again, enchanted by Oliver's ocean-blue eyes.

  The brunette took a deep breathe and moved to the side. He leaped up and helped the blonde get onto his feet. As much as Barry tried to lock away the moment he had with Oliver, he couldn't. The lust he had for the man had grew since their last encounter. Oliver Queen, once more, sent Barry into oblivion. Barry knew someone like Oliver would never lay their eyes on a nobody like himself, but he couldn't resist the urge of escaping into his fantasy reverie about Oliver. A handsome man like the billionaire before him had enough charm to captivate the entire world.

"Bye Barry! See you later." Oliver said, knocking Barry out of dreamland. 

"See-see you later, Oliver." was all Barry let out before taking a deep breathe as he watched the blonde disappear into the elevator.

* * *

  **· Oliver Queen:**

  Oliver entered the covert yet well-known club, Verdant. The place was empty during daylight, but when the moon soared in the night sky the club became the main attraction of Central Star City.

  As he made his way toward the opening of the secret lair underground, he recalled the moment he had with Barry Allen, moments ago. It was obvious the young man was very attractive, but there was something about him that stirred up a swirl of emotions in Oliver.

  He had felt a fuzzy feeling in his stomach when the brunette laid on top of him with his slim body pressed against him. He had only felt the feeling when he was around someone else. That person was Laurel Lance, the woman that provided light to his life.The only proposition that Oliver could come up with to explain the sensation was that he felt the urge to take care of him. In his defense, there was man aiming a gun toward their direction. He didn't see how it all went down with the man. It felt as if a gust of wind pushed the pistol out of the man's hand.

  Once he arrived at the secret entrance to the lair, he stored away the moment he shared with the C.S.I. He had to be able to focus incase Felicity's SOS message that he had received was dire and imperative.

\-----

  The blonde walked down the stairs that led to their hideout. He spotted the whole crew huddled around Felicity--who was probably already explaining the full extent of the situation.

Oliver cleared his throat. "I received the alert. What's the problem?"

  Simultaneously, the team turned their attention to Oliver while Felicity typed away onto her keyboard. "The Gold City bank, located at 330 Cunningham and Sampere, is undergoing a robbery. It's the third time this month that a "freak storm" occured after or during a robbery, implying that our prowler is a-"

"Meta-human," Oliver said finishing Felicity's sentence, "Suit up."

"Laurel, please stay behind. I don't want you to get hurt out there, especially if we don't know who or what we are going up against." Oliver firmly said as he approached the lawyer.

Laurel's brows furrowed. "What do you mean I stay behind!? I can absolutely handle a meta-human, considering I  _am_ one!"

  The team remained quiet, leaving Oliver and Laurel to their intense quarrel. 

"Laurel, you have to understand that you can't run into danger like that. You've barely scratched the surface on what it takes to be a vigilante. I already lost Sara...I can't afford losing you either!" Oliver coldly said, wincing his eyes shortly after he realized he crossed the line.

"Well guess what " _boss_?"I hell am not your little toy to order around with. I am doing this for the well-fare of the people, and in memory of my sister! Now  _move_  out of my way before I pop your eardrums." 

  Laurel placed on her black mask and stomped upstairs, refusing to look back at the team. Oliver stood still as tried to hide his emotions. He kept his face expression blank throughout the whole time they were in the lair.

\-----

  The team stood on the roof of the bank, observing the inside through a skylight window. As soon as the coast was clear, Laurel let out one of her sonic screams, which shattered the window and gave the vigilantes an entry way into the bank.

  There were groups of people huddled together every which way. The vast room was filled with gasps and cheering as the vigilantes landed on the flooring.

  The team didn't have the chance to help the civilians because a sudden blinding cloud of fog suffused the whole bank. All that could be heard now, was the footsteps of a nearing figure.

"I was hoping you guys made an appearance this time." The voice of a man called out from within the fog cloud, "Dealing with the police officers is no fun."

  At the sound of snapping fingers, the fog cleared up revealing the meta-human. The man had a black snapback, lengthy blonde hair, and a scar on his left eye. Oliver pulled an arrow from his quiver and launched it with his bow, only to be stopped in mid-air as the blonde man extended his arm in its direction. He was in control of the arrow now, and with a slight movement of his hand he sent the arrow flying into Diggle's thigh which immobilized him almost immediately. Laurel sped toward Dig to assist him with the arrow penetrated into his skin.

  Thea pulled out her sword and swinged it against the meta-human's arm. Enraged by the stun of the cut, the man sent a gust of wind toward Thea--sending her flying into the wall across from the man.

  They were severely outmatched now with Thea and Dig out of the fight.

"Overwatch, how do we defeat him." Oliver growled, aiming his bow--loaded with an arrow--in the meta-human's direction.

  Before Felicity had the chance to respond, Laurel rose from the floor and let out an earsplitting sonic scream. The sound waves were strong enough to knock the man down to his knees, yet all the people inside, including Oliver, screamed in agony as the Laurel's scream sent pain to every part of their body.

  Laurel grabbed her tactical tonfas, ready to finish off the man. But she was to late, the blonde sent wind gusts into her mouth, chocking her to death.

  Driven by the feeling of panic, Oliver rushed to his feet and shot an arrow into the meta-human's collarbone. Screaming from the agonising pain, the man let go of Laurel and disappeared into a fog cloud.

  Oliver made his way to Laurel and held her in his arms.  _This_ was exactly what he was talking about. How Laurel goes into the field unaware of her surroundings. She could've died today. Oliver could've lost her by the hands of an unknown man, just like Sara.

  He held her tight in his arms, afraid to let go. The love he has for her surpasses all, yet he still felt empty inside. Like something was missing, and his heart was fooling him with false affection.

* * *

**· Barry Allen:**

  Barry opened the door of the S.T.A.R labs trailer. He stood in front of the crew of three with a close-fitting red outfit, black running goggles, and a red safety helmet.

"How's it fit?" Cisco teased.

"A little snug." Barry replied as he walked down the set of stairs.

Cisco chuckled. "At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you."

  This was his life now after the coma. An hour ago, he had a miraculous moment with Oliver Queen, and now he is at an abandoned Ferris Airlines runway.

  On a soothing note, however, it turns out that he was moving too fast that it seemed like the world around him was slowing down. The explanation, provided by Cisco, was a plausible reason as to why the falling tray at Jitters, the bullet that escaped the pistol's muzzle, and the people around him seemed be to frozen in time.

  To add more fire to the phenomenon, Barry has the ability to run faster than the speed of sound. This also explains why he was running at high speeds in the back alley of the CSCPD--where he unfortunately crashed into several police cars and ran into a laundry delivery truck.

  To sum it all up, today was the most exciting yet weirdest day of his life.

\-----

  Barry got into a running position as the S.T.A.R labs crew got prepared to monitor and observe Barry's newly-found powers.

  The brunette closed his eyes and took in deep breathes. The slight breeze of wind pressed marginally against Barry's face, relaxing the young man upon sensation. He closed himself away from the world, and only focused his train of thoughts on the task at hand.

  He opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the brilliancy that the sun manifests up in the clear blue sky. The raw adrenaline rushes through his veins all while flickers of electricity travel across both of his eyes.

  In a blink of an eye, Barry runs as fast as he can across the trackway. All that could be seen from an outsider's perspective, was a red blur leaving streaks of lighting behind whilst traveling faster than the speed of sound.

  Barry felt his feet lifting him off the ground, pushing him forward further into the field. He felt the electricity crackling through him, traveling to every nerve in his body. He felt the power that the lightning held. Barry no longer felt apart of world, but instead apart of the rushing wind that exerted its force against his body. The brunette started cheering and hollering from the top of lungs. He was never the type of person that enjoyed speed and velocity, but this--this was something Barry can  _really_ get used to.

  He was nearing the end of the track when a brutal flashback conquered his thoughts. The image of the man in yellow towering over him through him off guard. The screams of his mother pleading for help on the floor was on rewind to the point where that was all Barry could hear.

  Barry shook his head repeatedly, trying to relinquish the memories from his head. As a result, he ran at full speed into a row of barrels which exploded upon contact. All that could be heard now was Barry's grunts and groans as he held his impaired arm against his shoulder.

* * *

**· Laurel Lance:**

  After the team's troublesome confrontation with the meta-human at the Golf City bank, Laurel patrolled the restless streets of the city. Now and then she would take down harmless pickpocketers and nonthreatening thieves, considering it was broad daylight. All she wanted at the moment was to to blow off some steam and to escape from the toxic environment that was the foundry.

  Laurel was embittered by all the incidents that had taken place throughout the duration of the prior nine months. It all started with her sister's grievous death, and the burst of energy that gave her the super sonic cry, which she saw of more of a curse than  miracle. Then, her family drifted apart, and the empty feeling of solitude lighted way toward the bottles of whiskey and wine.

  Becoming the Black Canary was one of the ways Laurel was able to channel her grief. She emerged as the Black Canary instead of the White Canary because the colors--white and black--were complete opposites. Sara had always been the best of the two. And when she saw Sara, as White Canary, so beautiful and so alive, she realized that she isn't those things. Even though she didn't take on the mantle as the White Canary, being this other version of the Canary is the only way she can pay respects to her sister's legacy, struggles, and memory.

  Several untended tears dripped from her emerald eyes. She made her way up the roof of an apartment complex and took off her mask to let the held-back tears pour onto her cheeks. She cried her heart out, releasing all the pain and sorrow she had bottled up throughout her journey as both Laurel Lance and the Black Canary. She felt alone in this world--the world she is supposed to be saving. Today, with her sonic cry, she injured several civilians that were at the bank. Other times, her own clumsiness and unawareness got innocent people killed by the hands of criminals that she failed to bring to justice.

  Hopelessly, Laurel looked up at the light-blue sky and caught notice of a cloud. There was something about the cloud that eliminated the agonizing feeling she had felt throughout the years. The fluffy, white cloud took on the shape of a Canary. A slight smile carved onto her face at the sight of the beautiful bird. She wasn't alone.

* * *

**· Barry Allen:**

 " _As if things couldn't get any better._ " Barry thought to himself.

  He found himself walking down a street alongside Iris, on their way to their house.At this point, Barry acknowledged the idea that his life would be making constant turns and backtracks.

  After leaving S.T.A.R labs and learning he had a possible healing factor due to how fast his broken hand healed, he had found Iris cuddling and kissing with Eddie Thawne at CSC Jitters. Normally this wouldn't bother Barry, but there was a couple of problems revolving around the relationship.

  For starters, Iris told him to keep his silence regarding the secret affair. He hated lying to Joe because he was very loyal to him, considering he went out of his way to take him in as his own. He, of all people, deserved to know about Iris and Eddie.

  Furthermore, he loathed the idea of seeing Iris with someone. He cared profoundly for her and was afraid that her relationship with Eddie, might bring more harm than good into her life.

  The siren of a police car on the chase, flung Barry out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw a police car drifting toward their direction. The world slowed down again and he reached out to Iris, gently placing her away from the incoming car.

  A black Mustang Shelby gt500 sped past the cop cars at full speed. Unconsciously, Barry ran after the getaway and dashed into the passenger seat of the black Mustang, shattering the side window. In the driver's seat was a blonde man with a scar engraved on his left eye.

  Barry's eyes widen at his discovery. The man was one of the Mardon brothers, Clyde Mardon, whom was presumed dead the night of the Particle Accelerator malfunction.

  As soon as Barry noticed the man was discreetly pulling out a gun from his coat pocket, he got ahold of the steering wheel and turned it to his left. As a result, the car flipped multiple times in air before crashing onto the street with a loud stud.

  Barry opened the wrecked door and shrieked in pain as small pieces of shattered glass sank into his skin. Frantically, he saw Clyde Mardon, in perfect shape, walking at a normal pace through the street. It was as if nothing had happened to the man. There was no sign of blood or a facial expression that indicated that he was in pain.

"Hey, Mardon!" Barry yelled as he balanced himself on his feet.

  Clyde turned around and gave Barry a death-stare before raising both hands in the air, creating a fog cloud. Barry, in a confused state of mind, watched as the dense fog danced around him and flooded the whole street, making it difficult to see clearly.

  The honk of an incoming car, alarmed Barry. His heart began to beat at a fast pace and he turned around to see the other car crashing into the black Mustang thus creating a sizeable explosion. Barry ran out of the way, crashing onto the concrete sidewalk on the other side. 

  He focused his attention on the burst of fire, a couple of meters before him. Everything that had just occured, abruptly, infested his mind. All indicates that Clyde Mardon was also affected by the burst of energy that the Particle Accelerator realised. The S.T.A.R labs crew never mentioned that there were other people that had powers like Barry.

  The man that drove the other car was injured all because of Barry's fault. If he would've had intel about what the Particle Accelerator detonation truly did to the city, then that innocent man might've arrived at his destination safe and unharmed.

  Barry recollected himself, and headed over to where Iris and the cop cars were located at. After checking on Iris, Barry was going to have a talk with the "virtuous" S.T.A.R labs crew.

* * *

**· Oliver Queen:**

  Oliver stared in awe at the developing swirl of wind that obliterated the abandoned barn. The meta-human that spawned the enlarging, hazardous tornado was the same man the team came across at the Gold City Bank. The man is known as Clyde Mardon, a criminal that was speculated to be dead alongside his brother, Mark Mardon.

  The team of vigilantes quickly got to business as they tried to take down the powerful meta-human. Thea and Diggle evacuated the buildings that stood in the path of the enraging tornado while Oliver and Laurel did the best they could to refrain Clyde from creating more powerful whirlwinds.

  Then suddenly, in a blink of an eye, a red streak zapped into the the battlefield. The thing ran remarkably fast; it was hard to keep track of. It ran the opposite direction of the cyclone, slowing it down drastically.

  Oliver admired the astonishing sight. He suspected that the red streak must be another meta-human--a meta-human with a kind heart.

" _Oliver?"_ Felicity said in a worried tone through comms, yanking Oliver from his trance.

The blonde cleared his throat before answering. "Yes?"

" _I know that red streak of lighting is fascinating, but we've got bigger problems. Queen Consolidated's Applied Science Division was just attacked by a group of men powerful enough to break through the expanded reinforced titanium doors. My guess is that these men are not exactly the meta-humans created by the Particle Accelerator. Their physical appearance shares similarities with those who have been dosed with Mirakuru. I already sent Laurel and Thea to the location. Dig, on the other hand, had other matters to attend. I'm sure what ever that red streak is, it can handle Clyde Mardon."_

"Fine. I'm on my way." Oliver responded coldly and made his way to his motorcycle. 

  He took one last look at the red lighting zapping around the tornado before heading to his destination.

* * *

**· Barry Allen:**

  The brunette breathed unevenly as Clyde sent him flying across the air.

"He's too strong!" Barry yelled out, fearfully.

" _You can do this, Barry,"_ Dr.Wells said reassuringly through the comms, " _You were right. I am responsible for all of this. So many...people have been hurt because of me, and when I looked at you all I saw was another potential victim of my hubris. Yes, I created this madness, but you, Barry, you can become the beacon of hope for this city. Be the hero you were always meant to be! Save endangered people in the blink of an eye. You can do this! Now run, Barry, run!"_

Barry felt the lighting, bursting through his veins as he ran as fast as he could around the twister. He ran for the man died at the hands of Clyde. He ran for Fred Chyre. He ran the people of Central Star City. He  _ran_ for his parents.

  In a matter of seconds, Clyde, alongside the tornado, disappeared into the air with a big wham. Barry had just saved the city, not as a forensic scientist but as a hero.

* * *

  **· Thea Queen:**

"Oliver!?" Thea yelled out as she ran--with Laurel--in search for her brother.

  They had finally reached the last aisle, when they found Oliver laying unconscious on the floor with--what seemed to be--two syringes thrusted into his left thigh.

  Thea knelt down beside her brother, and checked his pulse on his neck. She relieved a sigh as she felt the pulse still beating against her two fingers.

"Is he still alive?" Laurel asked in worried tone.

"His pulse is weak, but it's still there," Thea replied as she check his eyes, "His pupils are dilated."

Laurel examined the two syringes as she cautiously hauled them out of his thigh. "It's coated!" 

Laurel stood up and walked over to the computer that stored all inventory entries. "Damnit! I can't break into the century files! Felicity, we need a little help here!"

"Wait," Thea announced as she pulled out a piece of paper from Oliver's side pocket that had a person's name and number neatly written on it. The letters  _CSI_ beside the name caught Thea's attention, "Felicity, identify who this so-called, Barry Allen, is, please."

  All that could be heard through comms was the rapid clicking of the keyboard until they finally got feedback. " _Barry Allen is a forensic scientist at the CSCPD. I don't know about you girls, but he may be able to help save Oliver, considering he's a scientist--a forensic scientist to be precise. If he gave his personal number to Oliver, then it must mean the two must have a trusting bond. Contacting him is more safe than contacting the paramedics."_

Thea and Laurel exchanged looks before agreeing on contacting the scientist.

"Can we get a location?" Thea asked as she got up on her feet.

" _He's currently at Iron Heights. According to the security cameras, it looks like he is just paying someone a visit._

  Thea and Laurel nodded and beelined for Iron Heights.

* * *

**· Barry Allen:**

  The brunette walked toward the exit of Iron Heights with tears still making their way down his cheeks. It hurt him to see his dad locked up in prison for a crime he didn't commit. As much as tried to convince those around him that he was truly innocent, they would always push him aside and tell him to open his eyes to see the actual reality of situations.

  With these powers he had recently acquired, Barry was determined to find the man who killed his mother and bring justice to his father.

  Barry wiped the tears and was about to dash off to the Wests house when he heard the sound of rushing footsteps. He, instinctively, turned around and immediately felt a slight sting on his neck. He reached out to where he felt the sting, only to pull out a red tiny dart.

  His vision began to become blurry. All that he could point out in the distance was two figures--one wearing all black while the other wore red fading into black. Barry touched the side of his head before everything went pitch black and his head smashed onto the concrete floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for uploading this chapter late. I hope the long chapter made up for lost time. Thank you all for all the loving support i've received so far!
> 
> As you may have noticed as you read along, next chapter is to be set during Arrow:Season 2 Episode 9: Three Ghosts. During Barry's coma, all the events--starting from Arrow S2 Episode 2 to Episode 8--have occurred with minor deviations from the canon. It's a time jump necessary to progress the fanfiction.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	4. Ghosts From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy this new chpater of Origins! It was so fun to write it and it holds a very special place in my heart! Updates will happen faster now that I have cleared several things out of my life! :D

**~~~~~~~~· Barry Allen:**

  The air felt dense, and the atomosphere of the dim-litted room sent shivers down Barry's spine. He's clueless as to how he ended up in this strange place, where everything seemed unfamiliar.

  To his left, four unoccupied mannequin cases are neatly lined-up in a row. However, the mannequin cases aren't the only bizarre objects that inhabit the vast room. Arrows that are stacked on top of one another rest on a long table, and a crystal-textured display shelf that renders a green compound-bow made up what is the right side of the mysterious room. Barry began to feel weary about the situation he's stuck in, and the following would be enough to make anyone explode from amusement and curiousity.

  Barry hears a faint -ahem- and turns his attention to the center of the room. Three people-two of which he recognised as Laurel Lance and Thea Queen-tower over a recognizable man that wore a green, leather outfit and laid unconscious on a table. That man is none other than Oliver Queen, wearing the green hood.

  It is the same Oliver Queen that had returned to Central Star City after being declared dead five years ago in a boat accident. The same man that helped him stop the crook that snatched Iris's purse at the Particle Accelerator opening. The billionaire that paid for all of Barry's hospital bills and gave his foster-family enough money to make a living while he was in a coma for nine months. The exact same man that had visited him at his lab a few hours ago, desperate for his help.

  However, Oliver Queen--Central Star City's finest citizen-is also apparently a vigilante that hustles like the wind past the city's streets in the depth of night to deliver justice to the common man. The vigilante that once went on a killing spree and hunted greedy one-percenters--ironically--that walked over the people of this city in order to rise in power. The redeemed hero that did the impossible to stop the Undertaking that took place about a year ago.

  Two of the people that Barry admired from afar are the same person, only distinct in their personalities and surprisingly their sense of fashion.

  The click-clacking sound of rushing high-heels startles Barry from his thoughts. A blonde woman with glasses and a worried expression fixed on her face approaches him.

  "Please save my friend," the woman said desperately as tears begin to stroll down her pale cheeks.

  Barry's eyes widen as the palms of his hands begin to sweat. He heart skips a beat as soon as he puts the puzzle pieces together. Oliver is in danger, and the people before him are looking up to him for help.

**\-----**

  "Hold him!" Barry orders as he approaches the injured billionaire and the group of panic-stricken strangers. 

  Oliver looks extremely blanch and fragile, resembling a whole different person when compared to the strong, confident man he saw not too long ago.

  Barry can't help but notice the profound scars that mark Oliver's toned, muscular body. The five years that the billionaire spent on that cruel island must've been absolute torture and the equivalent of living in hell. But one thing is clear, the island killed off that greedy, immature version of Oliver that roamed the streets of Central Star City seven years ago.

  "He's not going to make it!" the other man dismally said as he holds Oliver down.

  "He will. We just have to find out what's in his body." The blonde woman boldly states as she turns her attention to Barry. "You can save him, right?"

  Barry scratches the back of his head. For the most part, he usually only works on dead people, making the whole situation more nerve-racking.

  "Alright. I can think of four possible diagnoses for what's causing his body to react this way," Barry declares as he makes his way around the table. Thankfully, there is a penlight on a counter near a table. Gently, he opens Oliver's eyes and examines his dilated pupils.

  "Make that three possible diagnoses," Barry said as he sat the penlight back on the counter.

  Barry moves next to the blonde and presses two of his fingers against the billionaire's ice-cold wrist. A shallow pulse beats against his fingers, granting Barry hope.

  "Start chest compression," Barry continued, "And may I have a syringe, please?"

  Laurel jogs over to a counter that is behind the man that is compressing Oliver's chest with his callused hands. Similar to Oliver, that man must've gone through a devastating experience during his earlier days.The man has the appearance of a fit wrestler and is around 6'0 ft in height. Being the nerd Barry is, he effortlessly identifies the man as the remarkable vigilante known as Spartan.

  "Here's the syringe and some alcohol swabs." Laurel said in a soothing, calm tone that instantly relaxes Barry's nerves.

  Barry gives her a small, warm smile. "Thanks!"

  The reassuring smile that is engraved on the woman's face is enough to light up the gloomy, dark place that is the vigilante lair. She rests a hand on one of Barry's shoulders and givea him a firm, approving nod, "You got this! I know Oliver is in good hands."

  "Thank you," Barry mumbled and got back to Oliver.

  Barry gently rubs the piece of wet fabric against Oliver's wrist. Thanks to his experience with forensic science, he learned how to properly draw and examine blood. He takes a deep breathe and slowly inserts the needle into Oliver's vein.

   A few seconds pass by and Barry slowly pulls the needle out of the billionaire's vein. He holds the syrinche up and examines the abonormally thick blood.

  "Got it," Barry announced, "He's suffering from intravenous coagulation."

  One of Thea's eyebrows rose, "What exactly is _intravenous coagulation!?_ "

  "His blood is unnaturally clotting," Barry explained, "It's like maple syrup!"

  "You can save him, right?" the blonde woman with glasses immediately interupts. Judging off the fear in her eyes and the dreadful tone of her voice, Oliver must hold a special place in her heart.

  Barry scans the abundant room for the perfect remedy. His eyes finally come across a red, rectangular box on the far-end shelf. _Rat poison_. Who would've thought _rat poison,_ of all things, would make Barry feel relieved.

  Barry grabs the rat poison and settles at the nearest table to brew the antidote. "Lucky you guys have a rat problem."

  "Are you kidding!?" Spartan said alarmingly, "That'd kill him!"

  "He dies if I don't." Barry counters, already creating the mixture.

  Spartan cleares his throat and exchanges looks with the three women, "Please tell me we are not following through with this plan?"

  "If it's the only way to save Ollie, then we have to try." Laurel said optimistically.

  "And what if it doesn't help, Laurel? We don't know the effect the rat poison might have on Oliver," Spartan retorted, "It's better to be safe than sorry."

  "I believe in him," Laurel said, pointing toward Barry's direction, "He knows what he's doing and he clearly understands way more about science and how the body works than all of us combined."

  "Felicity? Thea?" Spartan asks impatiently.

  "I don't know?," the blonde blurts out, "Yes-wait no. Maybe?"

  A firm "Do it." is all that came out of Thea's mouth.

  Barry gave her a nod, and poured the substance into another syringe. "Just the right amount of this stuff will be enough to get his blood circulating again."

  The brunette rushes to Oliver's frail body, and injects him with the mixture. He hopes the substance will do the trick. Laurel and Thea gave him their trust, and he couldn't let them down. 

**\-----**

  Barry sat next to Oliver, checking his vitals periodically. Thus far, the remedy has been sucessful in regulating Oliver's blood flow. Oliver's skin tone has returned and his breathing has evened. He even looks peaceful and--to Barry's suprise--more attractive in his deep sleep.

  Footsteps approached the pair, and Barry turned away from Oliver. Laurel stood on the other side of the table, looking at Oliver with a depressing look on her face.

  "He's going to be alright" Barry spoke out, giving Laurel a reassuring smile. "His vitals are steady and his blood is running smoothly."

  Laurel sighed and sat down on the nearby stool. "Thanks so much for going out of your way to help out Oliver. He is an essential part of our lives and without him things would certainly get more complicated."

  "No need to thank me," Barry chuckled and looked back at Oliver, "He's a very strong, noble man. I'm sure the city wouldn't be the same without him or any of you."

  "That he is," Laurel grinned, "A great leader too, though his stubborness and trust issues sometimes clouds his judgement."

  Barry nods and turns his attention once again toward Laurel. "Can I ask you a question that you don't have to necessarily answer?"

  "Of course! Shoot."

  Barry scratches the back of his head. "There's been these sightings and theories circling around the city about a new, mysterious vigilante that goes by the name of the Black Canary. Do you happen to be her?"

  The slight nod and the smirk on Laurel's face answered Barry's question.

  Barry's jaw dropped and he went into a frenzy of excitement. "The stories I've heard of you are amazing and astonishing! The fact that you can manipulate your natural sound frequency to a lethal frequency is super interesting! Not to mention the color of your suit is perfect for urban camouflage--which your sleeping friend should _really_ take notes on. The green suit and greasepaint is a horrible choice for disguise especially in a city environment."

  Laurel laughed out loud to Barry's response, completly breaking the awkwardness that consumed the lair. "As much as I agree with you on his sense of fashion, I don't think he would ever change the color of his suit. Green had always been his perferred color choice even before the island."

  Off in the distance, Diggle coughed and walked over to the two. "Oliver chose green because it helped him blend in with the vegetation back on Lian Yu."

  "I knew it!" Barry rose up from his seat in excitement, "Ever since he began to make an appearance throughout the city, I've theorized that he must've trained in a forest/jungle-like environment."

  Diggle held in his laugh while Laurel did the exact opposite, bursting into laughter.

  Barry smiled and turned to look at Diggle. "You must be Spartan, right?"

  Diggle nodded and gave the brunette a wry smile, "What don't you know, kid?"

  "Yeah seriously," Thea joined in as she took a seat next to Laurel, "You have figured out almost everything revolving around us _and_ you're a cute science genius!"

  Barry smiled and pointed toward Felicity in hope of removing all the attention from himself so that his soft, rosy cheeks would remain unseen. " _And_ you're Overwatch?"

  Felicity turned away from her computer and a huge, bright smile began to cast on her face. "Yup! That would be me...the one and only--well not necessarly the  _one and only_ since there thousands of others that hack, which has a bitter connotation considering its a helpful skill!"

  The lair was soon filled with laughters and chuckles. Maybe the the rest of the night won't end on such a bad note.

**\-----**

  Barry pealed of the lifting tapes off of Oliver's neck. Analyzing the tapes should give them a headstart on who ever attacked and injected Oliver with the poison.

  Barry was about to head over to the science section of the lair when a strong, firm hand cups around his throat. The brunette gasps for air as the grip of the hand strengthens. All Barry could focus on is Oliver's cold, blue eyes that are filled with anger and fear.

  Diggle jogs over and holds Oliver back. To Barry's relief, there was a stool nearby that prevented him from splattering onto the floor.

  "What the hell is going on!?" Oliver growled as he aimlessly looked at the others for answers.

  "You were injected with a strong, acting blood coagulant." Felicity said as she tried to calm Oliver down.

  Barry took a deep breathe to even his unsteady breathing. For a person who just woke up, Oliver is extremely strong.

  As soon as things began to die down, Barry rose up from his seat and began explaining to Oliver the full scope of the situation. "You would've stroked out, but fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner that was handy. Warfain," Barry paused and nodded toward the box, "Better known as rat poison."

  The older man's expression was stale and unresponsive. The threatening stare that he gave to Barry is enough to intimidate anybody, even the biggest of people out there. Yet the fixed stare also had a charming and alluding effect.

  "The kid saved your life, Oliver." Diggle spoke out.

  "And this is the point of the life-saving emergency where you thank the person that does the life-saving," Thea said sternly, wearing a serious and demanding facial experssion.

  "You told him who I am?"

  "Yeah," Thea responded, "I did."

  Oliver snarled, "That's not your secret to tell, Speedy! I decide _who_ finds out my identity."

  "Well we didn't have time to get your approving vote--what with you unconscious and dieing?" Thea retorted with a hint of anger and annoyance in her voice.

  "He works for the CSCPD, Thea! He could easily walk out of here and go straight to the police!"

  Barry's eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted to the side, "What?--I would never do that."

  Laurel stood up from her seat and approached the center of chaos. "Look Ollie, we all trusted him enough to save your life. Ratting us out would be the last thing he would do--which even then he wouldn't dare to do because he is not that kind of person! _I_  trust him."

  "Laurel I only met with him twice!" Oliver countered furiously, "It takes months even years to gain trust from me! You of all people should know this!"

  Laurel bitterly chuckled, "So what now, Oliver? You're going to put an arrow into him?"

  Oliver turns to look at Barry, his sight locked and loaded ready to attack. "I am considering it."

  "Don't worry he's kidding!" Laurel said as she turns to Barry and gives him a reassuring smile.

  "Now answer me this, Ollie." Laurel said in a firm yet smooth tone, "How is this any different from when you came to me for help on a case to help your sister and then you revealed your identity to me? Or when your mother shot you and you came to felicity for help?"

  "Y-your mpther shot you?" Barry said completely shocked by the revelation. He never saw Moira Queen as a woman who would be capable of firing a gun to possibly kill.

  Oliver turned his attention once more toward Barry, rage flowing through his veins. "You know what Laurel. The difference is that _I_ did my homework on all of you!" Oliver lashed out releasing all the anger that had been generating inside of him for the past few minutes, "I don't just tell people _easily."_

"I-I am not going to tell _anyone_ and you don't have to thank me but you should thank her instead of being kind of a jerk." Barry said as he walked over to Oliver.

  Unexpectedly, Oliver advanced in Barry's direction--still enraged and disappointed with his team. They stood a few inches apart and Barry could feel his warm, unsteady breathing caressing his face. Their eyes meet once more, niether backing down. The world around Barry disappeared and it was only him and Oliver. Two people with opposing thoughts and personalities. Light and darkness. Day and night.

  Barry cleared his throat. " _Mr. Queen."_

To the brunette's surprise, the other man's expression immediately changed. His rage eroded off of his enchanting ocean-blue eyes and his eyebrows unfurrowed. His curled lips began form slight frown and his cheeks showed hints of a shallow pink--though it wasn't as obvious to the rest.

  A satisfying feeling arose from within Barry, and his heart pounded against his chest at an accelerating paste. Oliver Queen never fails to take his breathe away--quite literally.

* * *

**\-----**

**• Oliver Queen:**

  Oliver walked up the stairs, leaving the tense atmosphere of the foundry. He needed some fresh air and time away from his team, who have never disappointed him as much as they did today.

  He would've continued to defend his point of view, but the sensation that the younger man evoked from within him, calmed him down instantly. Something about Barry Allen always brought him back to Earth. Of course, there was lust for the man involved, but it didn't feel that way a couple of minutes ago. The tone of his voice along with his sparkling hazel eyes sent shivers down his spine. His heart begged to escape and his eyes refused to look anywhere else but those charming eyes of the C.S.I.

  Oliver had never entertained the idea of also being attracted to other men. Certainly, there was a spark of desire everytime he would be around Tommy during his teen years, but he later determined that it might've been a desperate impulse for attention and affection. Yet with Barry Allen, he was completely clueless about his feelings. It's a powerful emotion that inspires the best version of Oliver to come out of the darkness.

  Oliver neared the exit and cleared his thoughts from Barry and the chaotic discussion he had with his team.

  The morning breeze brushed against his face. Oliver took a deep, meaningful breathe before walking over to his car when a familiar voice called out to him.

  A woman with long, wavy black hair that is wearing a grey tank top with black cargo pants stood at the other side of the alley. Her hand reaches out toward Oliver. "Let go, Oliver," Her lips form a sad frown and her eyebrows curved downwards, "Don't fight it anymore."

  Before Oliver can walk toward her direction, the woman makes a run to the left. Oliver begins to pick up his pace and chases after the mysterious woman. The woman's soothing voice resembled the voice of a woman in Oliver's past. Shado.

  Oliver continues to chase after the woman, making sharp turns and ocassionally knocking down objects that got in the way. Until finally what seemed like a wild goose chase in an endless maze, the woman hit a dead end.

  "Shado? Is that you?" Oliver said slowly as he catched his breathe.

  The strange woman turns around with hesistation. She give Oliver a warm, soft smile and embraces his cheek with her soft hand. "Hey Oliver."

  Oliver closes his eyes, preventing the flood of tears from pouring onto his cheeks. The woman he once profoundly loved is standing no more than a foot away from him.

  "You're not supposed to be here," Oliver mumbled, "I saw you die on Lian Yu. You're gone. Dead."

  "I had to see you," Shado said soothingly, "to warn you."

  Oliver opened his eyes and saw the worried expression she wore on her face. "Warn me about what?"

  Shado took her hand off of Oliver's cheek and frowned, "You can't fight what's coming. Please put down your bow. Take off my father's hood."

  The billionaire shook his head and took a step back from Shado. "I wear that hood to honor your father. To honor you."

  "If you want to honor me, then stop fighting and live. Or everyone you love wil die."

  The last part shocked Oliver and made him tense. What did she mean by everyone he loves will die? Why is she appearing if she's dead? _What_ would be enough to threaten his life and the lives of those around him? Oliver remained frozen in time with millions of thoughts consuming his brain.

  "Ollie!"

  Oliver rapidly turned around to see his best friend, Tommy, standing at the entrance of the alley.

  "Oliver? You alright, buddy?" Tommy repeated in a much more worried tone.

  "Yup." Oliver gave his best friend a thumbs up and walked over to him, "Some pickpocketer tried to steal my watch but he escaped."

  Tommy curled his lip. "Those crooks never learn. Do you want to file in a report?"

  "No, it's fine. He didn't take anything, thankfully."

  "Alright." Tommy chuckled, "Where were you headed?"

  "To the mansion." Oliver said as they walked over to the alley where his car was at.

  "Mind if I tag along?" Tommy inquired.

  "Of course!" Oliver smiled, hiding the fact that he is dieing inside. The woman he once loved returned from the dead only to warn him that the future did not look so bright. His family, friends, team mates... _Barry_  are all in danger.

* * *

**• Barry Allen:**

  Barry lingered throughout the so-called "foundry." He observed every weapon, tool, and suit taking in the full experience of being at the vigilante lair--which might be his last time at the lair considering how Oliver lashed out at him.

  "You guys messed with some _really_ nasty people," Barry babbled in excitement as he approached Oliver's suit, "Count Vertigo, Bull's-eye, Cheshire, Anarky, Deadshot, Greyeyes."

  Diggle chuckled. "We weren't keeping score."

  "I was." Barry grinned, proud of his knowledge.

  "Barry," Oliver called out as he stepped down the stairs and advanced toward the brunette, "The rat poison you gave me, does it have any side-effects?"

  "Uh yeah I think hallucinations maybe," Barry stuttered, "Oh and excessive sweating--wait are you sweating excessively?"

  Felicity stood up from her seat and put her hand on Oliver's shoulder. "You're hallucinating? What do you see?"

  "A girl who was on the island with me," Oliver said solemnly, "Her name is Shado."

  Felicity rolled her eyes and walked back to her station, "Shado, Sara. How many women were you marooned with? Sure this wasn't fantasy island?"

  Diggle smiled broadly while Laurel and Thea giggled in the background. 

  "Let me draw some blood to see what's up." Barry said leading him to the corner of the foundry--which he would've called the Vigilante Cave but whatever strolls their boat.

**\-----**

  "Found Cyrus Gold." Felicity announces to the team.

  "Who's this Cyrus Gold?" Oliver asks curiously.

  "The human weapon that left you nearly dead yesterday," Diggle ellaborates as he joins Felicity, "The kid did manage to pull his print off your neck."

  Oliver immediately turns to look at Barry all while having an emotionless expression conquering his face. Barry is completely clueless as to why Oliver changed from one day to another. Yesterday, they were talking like only great friends would, but now Oliver avoids any communication with the brunette.

  "I've had the facial recognition software scanning cameras all over town," Felicity stated, reattracting Oliver's attention, "He's at the corner of Delgado and 25th right now, but we're just about to lose him."

  Thea stopped sparring with Laurel and turned to look at the huddled team. "What else is at that intersection?"

  "Errr there's a parking lot, a market, and a motel."

  "Could be where he's hold up." Diggle suggests as he reloads his gun and puts on his helmet.

  Oliver beelines toward the stairs. "I got this."

  Thea applies her mask on her face and pulls her hood over her head. "Ollie, let Diggle and I handle this. It's just recon."

  "Fine." The older man grumbles, "But i'm going as your back-up."

  The door closes shut and the three leave the awfully quiet foundry. Laurel remains training against a dumby while Felicity rapidly taps her fingers against her keyboard.

  Barry sighs and begins to analize the billionaire's blood. "Don't worry, i'll find out what's wrong with Ollie."

   The two women chortled and turned to Barry in unison, "You'd be the first!"

**\-----**

  Barry starred at the analizier when he heard approaching footsteps. A smiling Laurel stood in front of him, "What are you doing?"

  "Uh just waiting for the analizer to finish-up scanning Oliver's blood. Appreantly, it takes surprsingly long to scan a small sample of blood."

  "Noted." Laurel chuckled and sat down next to Barry. "You really do have a huge passion for science and forensics."

 Barry sighed and nodded. "Yeah! Ever since my mom's death, working with science and experiments have kept me steady."

  "My sincerest condolenses," Laurel said solemnly. "I also know how a certain hobby or activity can take you away from the darlest of hours. It's relieving and helps cure the parasite that is pain."

  Barry smiled. "Well said. Sorry for asking but...did you also lose your mom?"

  The blonde woman shaked her head and starred at the floor. "No, actually I lost my sister not to long ago. I knew her as Sara Lance but the world identified her as the White Canary."

  Barry's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. "Your sister was the White Canary!? I mean--it makes sense considering your name _is_ the Black Canary."

  Laurel snickered at his awkwardness. "Glad to see she can still drive a person with excitement."

  "Are you kidding?" Barry replied in an thrilled manner, "She was amazing! Her way of fighting and methods of planning out an attack were out of this world! She was a natural leader."

  "She sure was!"

  Barry was about to keep the conversation alive when his hand began to vibrate. With all the current events that have taken place, he almost forgot about his powers. Its not like his powers would offer much help to the team without his friction-resistant suit and his inexperience with his powers. He would more of a liability out in the field than a helping hand.

  Laurel's eyebrows knitted together as she slightly tilted her head to her side. "Are you ok? You're panicking."

  The brunette held his hand underneath the table, hoping Laurel wouldn't notice the odd occuring. "Nope. Perfectly fine. Not a problem at all."

  Laurel giggled and gestured her hand toward his face. "The sweat and your fear-stricken façade says otherwise."

  " _Felicity, can you contact Catain Lance?_ " Oliver said through the comms which happened to be on speaker. Luckily, Laurel moved away from her seat and headed over to Felicity's station.

  "I was about to head over to the precicnt." Laurel spoke into the mic, "What would you like me to tell him?"

  " _Tell him to meet me on the rooftop of apartment building #4 on Springs avenue._ "

  "Roger that." Laurel moved away from the station and put on her jacket. She warmly smiled at Barry before disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

**• Roy Harper:**

  Roy shatters the window with his fists, giving him the perfect amount of space to get into the office, undetected.

  The office itself is neatly organized and clean, making it easier to search for his friend's files, Garfield Logan. Roy steadly moves toward the several cabinets that are in the room. Searching for the right documents revolving around Garfield's disappreance might be tricky, but he had to do this for Thea, Sin, and Rachel.

  The teen hustled through the documents until he finally comes across the Garfield's file. Roy draws it out of the cabinet and sets it on the desk nearby. The folder had a strange, red stamp on the front that read, the T.I.T.A.N.S. project. Roy's hunch is persuading him that Garfield's disappreance has to do with so much more than just the myserious, random blood drive Garfield had visted not too long ago.

  He opened the file which is suprisngly filled with many other papers. _Cody Driscoll, Audrey Spears, Virgil Ovid Hawkins, Miguel Jose Barragon, Karen Beecher-Duncan, Tara Markov, Miriam Delgado, and Project Cadmus: Experiment 13_ are all the names that are listed in several pages. The word " _meta-human"_ is also written beside each of the names excpet the odd title with experiment 13. The whole scope of the situation sent chills running up Roy's spine.

  The sound of running foot-steps alarmed the teen and he crouched down underneath the desk. He couldn't risk getting caught, more so with the vital information that the file holds.

  Roy takes a quick peek and notices a man pouring gasoline all over the floor. He slowly rises from the ground and grabs a flower vase from the desk. He smashes it against the man's head and makes a run for it. This kind of behavior is definitely earning him another arrow shot at one of his legs.

  After running through a long corrider, Roy makes a sharp turn smashing into what felt like a concrete wall. The teen is instantly thrown onto the ground with a loud thud. A man with a black mask and a bulky phsyical appreance appreared ahead of him. His vision began to blur and his insides felt like they were about to explode. Whispers and murmers is all Roy heard before everything went pitch black.

**\-----**

  The loud noice of rumbling machines startled the teen awake. A tall man with a peculiar, skull mask observed the rows of syringes filled with a bright, green substance. The man slowly picked one up and walked over to Roy'a direction.

  "What did you do to Garfield Logan!?" Roy groaned as he struggled to loosen himself from the tied-up chair.

  The man laughed underneath his breathe, "The boy you speak of is quite astonishing, but he serves a different purpose. You, Brother Roy, will serve to kill for me."

  The masked man holds Roy down and quickly injects him with the green substance. Every inch of the needle that advances into Roy's neck gives the teen a painful, burning sting. His body feels like its heating up and his heart begins to beat faster and faster. His eyes itch for help as his body rattles exponentially. Roy screams from the top of his lungs as the man finishes putting the irritating substance into Roy's body.

  Suddenly, a loud, screeching sound is heard from above and the concrete cieling shreds apart. A blonde woman jumps down into the room, screaming extremely loud that ot exasperates the men inside the dark room. Three other shadowy figures jump into the action, sending arrows and bullets flying in every direction.

  The skull-masked man growled at the sight of the intruders, "Brother Cyrus told me he killed you all!"

  A hooded man dressed in a dark-green outfit approched the man that injected Roy. He rose his loaded bow and targetted the man's heart. "I guess he's not as strong as you hoped. Where'd you get the Mirakuru? Who gave you the forumla!?"

  "It was a gift," the mysterious man responded, "A gift I will use to save this city from itself."

  A man ran at full speed toward the vigilante, knocking him off guard. The room was filled with screams and groans as the team of vigilantes fought back the group of victims that had been dosed with the so-called " _mirakuru_."

  In a matter of seconds, Roy's eyes began to burn and ache as streams of thick, red blood poured out of both eyes. The pain is more than Roy can handle and from one moment to the other, Roy's heart beated slower and his body numbed. The teen closed his eyes and faded away into the darkness. 

* * *

**• Barry Allen:**

  "Thanks for sticking around with us for the rest of the day," Felicity said, taking a break from typing into her computer. "Are you sure your job and family aren't worried about you?"

  Barry chuckled and shaked his head. "Nope. Today happens to be my day off at work and I told my family and friends that I was out of the city, investigating those weird, paranormal cases I like to lool into."

  Felicity giggled. "For a smart, adorable nerd, you are _really_ horrible at lieing."

  The brunette shrugged and beamed back at the blonde. "Well thankfully they did believe my completely "horrible" lie."

  " _Felicity! Barry!_ " Oliver's damaged voice startled the two out of their light-hearted conversation. _"S-send help...The whole team has been...kncoked out and we... we need back-up. Call CSCPD and give them our locat-"_ Oliver's voice abruptly cuts off and the pair are left in silence.

  Felicity rapidly types on her keyboard and pulls up the survillance camaras that are in the facility the team headed toward. Five large men appear to be violently puching Oliver and the rest of the team with no sign of stopping.

  Barry felt the electricity circulating through his veins again as both of his hands began to vibrate in unison. He couldn't take in the cries and groans that came out of the team's mouths--out of Oliver's.

  Before he knew it, he was speeding out of the foundry and running as fast as he could down the streets of the city. Mirrors and windows shattered as soon as Barry surppassed them. His shoes began to catch on fire, but all he could do is look forward with high hopes of seeing the teamm soon.

  Barry slammed the abondoned factory's door open. He sped into the room, grabbing the vigilantes one by one and taking them to S.T.A.R. Labs. On his last trip to the facility, he noticed a young man--probably the age of 19-- tied up to a chair with blood running down his eyes. The man looked still and helpless but Barry is certain that his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs can help the poor man. Straight-away, he unties the man and carries him out of the factory.

  The power and speed he felt today put to shame the feeling he felt the day he went against Clyde Mardon. He didn't feel human at all and instead he felt apart of something greater as he went back in forth from location to location...in a flash.

**\-----**

  Barry sped into the Cortex, seeing a range of emotions scattred across his friend's faces. Their jaws dropped and their eyes almost popped out at the sight of the weak vigilantes resting in front of them.

  "They need help and are in need of severe medical attention!" Barry spoke out loud as he rested his hands on his knees, catching his breathe.

  "Of course!" Caitlin stated as she made her way to the group vigilantes.

  A grin began to form on Cisco's face as he also approached the masked-heroes. "Best Day Of My Entire Life!!!" He quickly turned his head and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, that was totally uncalled for.

  Harrison Wells fixed his glasses and apprached Barry and Felicity. "It's a pleassure to meet you in person, ms. Smoak. Rest assured that our team will take care of your beloved friends."

  "Thanks for having us, Doctor Wells," Felicity said as she shaked Harrison's hand, "I am a huge fan of your work and meeting you in person is exciting."

  Wells smiled. "Likewise. You have an extrodinary talent when it comes to computer engineering."

  Felicity turned to look at the young man with the red hoodie. "He was injected with a substance called Mirakuru. Is there a way to create a remedy or cure?"

  Dr.Wells narrows his eyes and massages his chin. "Mirakuru? I've heard many stories of such substance. It was said to grant super-strength to soldiers during World War 2. If you will Ms.Smoak, maybe you can provide us with notable symptoms and a description of the substance?"

  Felicity nodded. "Of course!"

  Dr.Wells smiled and wheeled over to a side room. "Then let's get started."

  Barry made his way toward Caitlin and Cisco and aided them in anyway possible. The past few days have been crazy and even proved to be hectic, but he wouldn't take back any minute he has spent with the S.T.A.R. Labs crew and the vigilante team.

**\-----**

  Barry began slipping away into his sleep as he sat along Oliver's bedside. The billionaire had been severly injured and Barry had volenteered to stay the night at S.T.A.R. Labs to take care of him.

  Barry smiled and whispered to himself. "You took care of me when I was in a coma, and now i'm taking care of you..."

  "It's pretty ironic, huh?" Oliver said softly.

  The response caught Barry unprepared and he shyly smiled at the older man. "Didn't realize you were awake."

  "I like pretending like i'm asleep" Oliver chuckled, "Where are we?"

  Barry scratched the back of his head and took a deep breathe. "We're at S.T.A.R. Labs. I brought you and the whole team here for proper medical treatment without involving the hospital and authorities."

  "Barry," Oliver hesitated and looked up at the ceiling, "The people that work here now know our identities. They work for Harrison Wells, who is a well-known public figure. What guarantes Wells won't hold a press conference revealing to public our identities so that the people of this city can begin to trust him and his employees again?"

  "I know Oliver, but trust me on this one. They're trustworthy and have helped me learn more about myself and the abnormal abilities I gained from the lightning that struck me."

  Oliver opened his mouth, ready to reply to the brunette when Barry left the room faster than a blink of an eye and returned wearing his red, leather suit. "If they really wanted to expose vigilantes to have a headline on an article, they would've immediately done it with me. I am the red streak that runs around the city-"

  "In a flash," Oliver said finishing the brunette's sentence, still shocked by the disclosure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! And if you noticed while reading, I have sort-of set up the Teen Titans towards the end during Roy's POV.
> 
> I will be working on a possible Teen Titans Spin-off Fanfiction in a near future! I'm so excited and have so many plans for this fanfiction! Stay tuned for more updates!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed! :)


	5. Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 5 of Origins! I hope you truly enjoy this long chapter!
> 
> (P.S. be prepared for the Olivarry fluff ;) )

  **• Barry Allen:**

   Barry's life had taken a complete turn in the past 48 hours. Not only did he meet and bond with the vigilantes, but he aided the heroes out in the field. And now they were all united in the Cortex at S.T.A.R. Labs, discussing Roy Harper's dire conditions. He was one of the hundreds of victims that fell prey to the skull-masked man. Barry had always thought that situations like these would only occur in horror movies; he was very wrong.

  "So this mirakuru you speak of?" Dr. Wells inquired, "If injected with the substance, it will grant the victim with super-human strength if and only if their body is strong enough?"

  Oliver sighed and nodded his head. "Not only does it give the victim enhanced strength, but it disintegrates the person who they used to be."

  "Felicity, Caitlin, and myself have been working on an antidote, and we used our first dose on Roy Harper, which will hopefully drive the substance out of his system in a matter of-"

  "It won't work," Oliver interupted Wells, "I know of many people who have tried repeatedly to create a successful cure, but none of them worked. You see, Mirakuru, once injected into the victim, it creates an unbreakable bond with it host."

  "Then what will happen to Roy, Ollie?" Thea asked with a hint of fear and confusion in her voice. Thea has been Roy's girlfriend for the past year. From the stories that Thea has told him, Barry could tell that their love is unconditional and irreplaceable.

  "Wait," Cisco spoke out, "If his conditions are similar to those of a meta-human, with intense training and accepting his current situation, won't he be able to control his super-strength in a way that also satisfies the virius?"

  Dr. Wells smiled at Cisco. "You never fail to surpise me, Mr. Ramon. And your hypothesis could be a possible way to treat Mr. Harper's condition. We would be more than happy to run tests on the youth, here at S.T.A.R. Labs. In terms of training, however, I believe Mr. Queen would be the best bet."

  "Thank you so much for the opportunity, Dr. Wells." Thea said in a relieving tone.

  "We could teach him how to channel his power through meditaion and martial arts," Diggle agreed, "What do you think, Oliver?"

  "We definitely could, but this is Thea's choice, not mine."

  Thea took a deep breathe. "If it's the only way to save him, then i'll do what ever it takes."

  Oliver nodded his head in acknowledgement.

  "Finally," Dr. Wells turned his attention to the blonde, "Mr. Queen, can we have a word in pirvate?"

  "Of course." Oliver responded and followed Wells into a side-room in the Cortex.

  The door had been shut completely when Diggle cleared his throat. "So let me get this straight, you're that red streak that has been running up and down the streets of the city in less than a blink of an eye?"

  Barry chuckled. "Yup! That would be me."

  "And what do you call yourself?" Laurel asked, with a soft, bright smile on her face

  Barry shrugged. "With the meta-human attacks and this mirakuru situation, I haven't had the time to think of a name, yet."

  "Hmmm," Thea stroked her chin and narrowed her eyes, "How about the blur?"

  "Ooo!" Felicity shireked, jumpimg up from her chair, "How about Mercury or Hermes? I mean they're both Messenger Gods, seen as the fastest of them all."

  "The names are cute and all, but the person that comes up with the dope names around here is," Cisco pulled out his lolipop from his mouth, exerting a jokingly smile, "Me!"

  The room bursted out in laughter when Oliver and the doctor came out of the room. They both had a serious fasçade.

  "Mr. Queen and I have discussed the problem with the skull-masked man," Dr. Wells hesitated and strolled over to the computer station, "And we both have a reason to believe that the man has a link to the Langford Phychiatric Institute, Cyrus Gold, and has position in society with extentsive influence. Our only result is none other than, Sebastian Blood."

  Barry's eyebrows furrowed. Sebastian Blood is one of Central Star City's mayorial cadidates. The whole city praises him for supporting the Glades and other poor-stricken parts of the city. Even the CSCPD lends their full support to the man.

  "He's hosting a celebration in honor of making it past the primaries at his corporation's main building downtown, tonight." Laurel added.

  "Which is where the plan we've developed comes into play," Oliver announced, "We will split into three teams. Laurel, Thea, Barry, and myself will attend the party. Cisco, Caitlin, and Diggle will visit the institute while Felicity and Dr. Wells will provide us with tech-assist."

  "Hell yeah!" Cisco cheered and rose his hands in the air, "I've always wanted to go uncover as a spy!"

  The whole group quickly got to work. Barry had a feeling that tonight was going to be a heavy night, filled with adventure and risk.

* * *

**• Oliver Queen:**

  Oliver, Barry, Laurel, and Thea entered Sebastian's hall reception. Oliver is wearing a tuxedo with a forest green bowtie, Laurel is wearing a soft, yellow long dress, Thea had a bright, red aline dress on, and Barry is in a white tuxedo with a scarlett bowtie. The white tuxedo brought out the emerald in Barry's eyes, which made him look stunning in Oliver's opinion. Every new discovery concerning the brunette sent Oliver out of orbit. Not one person has impressed him as much as Barry Allen has, with his caring attitude and bright presence.

  The four walked down the set of stairs, layered with a maroon, long carpet. The hall was luxerious with crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and white marble flooring that was overlayed with fancy symmetrical patterns. The nostalgic atmosphere sent Oliver back to the days when his family would attend private reunions and parties. With his return from the dead and his father's absense, his family resorted to spending more time inside than outside. 

  "Woah! This meet-up puts to shame all of the parties that i've ever attended," Barry said in awe of the hall, "I mean look at this place!"

  Laurel grinned and rested her hand on Barry's shoulder. "Oh we're definitely going out more often once this is all over. You haven't seen anything yet."

  A waitress and waiter approached the group with drinks and masquerade masks of all possible colors. Oliver took a drink and applied a green masquerade mask onto his face. The mask blocked his peripheral vision, and he wondered how Laurel could manage fighting crime in a mask. They were unbearable and uncomfortable to say the least.

  The group walked toward the dancing floor, where a large crowd of people danced and conversed amongst themselves.

  " _How's everything going, Oliver?"_ Felicity spoke through the comms.

  "So far so good. No sign of Sebastian yet."

  " _Ok, keep me posted. Overwatch out."_

Oliver remembered wanting to give Felicity the name of Oracle when he was out in the field, but a mysterious vigilante in Gotham had already claimed the name for themselves. Overwatch was the next big thing. "You really love that name don't you?"

  " _I think l_ _ove is an understatement."_ Felicity joked.

Oliver shaked his head and cleared his throat to capture the attention of his group. "Alright so we're going to divide into two teams. Barry and I will retrieve information about Sebastian from the people that have gathered here while you two investigate this place. Appreantly this building also consists of Sebastian's campign office and workplace."

  "Roger that." Thea and Laurel placed the masquerde masks on their faces and disappeared into the dense crowd.

  Barry also adjusted the red mask onto his face. "How do I look?"

   _Stunning. Beautiful. Handsome._ There were so many words that he could use to describe the brunette. Yet, they were also words that he couldn't express out loud, especially in front of Barry."You look fine," Oliver finally replied, avoiding any eye-contact with the younger man.

  Barry smiled and took a sip of his drink. "So where do we begin?"

  "Let's go our seperate ways and meet up at the middle once Sebastian steps onto the stage. One way or the other we'll find out if this man is actually the guy underneath the skull mask." Truth was he didn't want to seperate from the man, but the best way to gather information is to split up and regroup to share details. It was more efficient and time-saving that way.

* * *

  **• Caitlin Snow:**

  Caitlin felt the cool, fresh night breeze brush lightly against her face. Currently, they stood on top of the insititue, looking inside through a skylight window for the perfect time to step inside. Caitlin had been scared of heights ever since she was a little girl, yet that devouring fear of falling down faded away as they stood on the roof. It felt as if she was on top of the world. The powerful feeling she felt might be the adreneline as Cisco had described it, or her consuming curiousity to uncover the truth about Sebstian Blood.

  Once two nurses passed by, Diggle pulled out a lazer-pointer that burned through the window.

  "Cool!" Cisco whispered.

  "Alright," Diggle looked at Cisco and Caitlin, "As soon as our feet touch the ground, we will go into the room that will be directly in front of us. It's the file-storage room where we will gather any files about Blood. Make sense?"

  The two nodded and they pulled themselves down with a rope that Diggle had tied to a stable pipe on the roof.

  The hallway was dark, with its only light source being the skylight windows. Caitlin felt an eerie sensation upon setting foot on the the instituate. She gulped nervously, and opened the door slowly. Diggle turned on the lights, which revealed long rows of cabinets.

  "Man, I wish Barry was in our team." Cisco sighed.

  In no time, the three began scanning the files stored in the cabinets with high hopes of finding Sebstian Blood's documents quickly. The fate of the city layed on their shoulders.

**\-----**

  After hours upon hours of searching, the trio found Blood's files.

  "The document states that Blood has bought 10% of the institute, and runs the blood donation aspect of the institution with Cyrus Gold," Diggle whispered, "And appreantly his mother is a patient in this institute, and was declared clinically insane in 1996. Her name is Maya."

  "That means that his mother is alive, living out her final days somewhere in this institute," Caitlin stated, "Search for any indications of what her room number might be. We could try to ask her questions about Blood."

  Diggle scanned the report. "It says her room number is 1026 on the third floor."

  "I don't know about you guys," Cisco whispered alertedly, "But I _do not_ want to die at the hands of a psychopath in this creepy insitute."

  Caitlin pursed her lips."It's worth the try, Cisco."

  "Felicity or Dr. Wells, can you give us cover for 20 minites? We're trying to speak to a person without alerting the institute of our presence." Diggle spoke into the comms.

  " _We will do our best, Mr. Diggle."_ Dr. Wells responded through the comms group call.

  Diggle pulled out his gun and led the way to Sebastian's mother's room. Being stealthy wasn't Caitlin's forte, but she enjoyed the aspect of being undercover and surge of excitement that coursed in her veins.

**\-----**

  The room was dim and gloomy, similar to many areas of the disturbing institute. In the corner of the room a thin woman, with black hair and wrinkles that streched across her face, sat hunched over, rocking back and forth.

  Caitlin slowly approached the older woman. "Maya? My name is Caitlin Snow, and we're here to talk to you about your nephew, Sebastian Blood?"

  " _Un chico lindo...un chico listo...un chico lindo..."_ Maya repeated multiple times, ignoring the other's existance.

  "Un chico?" Caitlin repeated as she crouched beside Sebastian's mother. "Maya, que chico? Sebastian?"

  Suddenly, Maya's eyes widened as she reached out for Caitlin's hand. The doctor warmly smiled at her and squeezed her hand to comfort her. The loneliness of this place must've made the poor lady lose her mind. 

  "Sebastian es el mismo diablo! Alèjate de el antes de que sea demasiado tarde!!!" The woman cried out. 

  Caitlin furrowed her eyebrows and shifted her head to look at Cisco. "What does she mean?"

  Cisco took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. "She said that Sebastian is the devil himself, and that we need to get away from him before its late."

  Maya looked at the three with fear brewing in her eyes. "Sebastian is a monster! He locked me up in this place to keep me quiet!"

  "About what necessairly, m'am?" Diggle asked.

  "The truth," Maya's voice shaked, and tears began to rush down her cheeks, "Mi hijo killed his own father."

* * *

  **• Barry Allen:**

  The crowd began to die down when the man himself, Sebastian Blood, walked up on stage. The sound of clapping hands flooded the room as Sebstian introduced himself. 

  "Thank you all for joining me on this lovely night where we celebrate the upcoming rebirth of Central Star City." He paused and licked his lips. "If there's one thing i've realized on my long, journey to the major's office is that I, along with thousands of others, are the children of Central Star City."

  " _Are you buying into it?_ " Barry whispered to Oliver, who stood beside him.

  The older man dropped his head and whispered. " _If he's who we think he is, then he is one hell of a good actor."_

Barry covered his mouth, letting out a muffled laugh. 

  "I grew up as a street orphan," Blood continued, "And this city raised me as one of its one. I am the man I am today because of my Central Star City family. And it's time for me to give back. Thank you all for supporting me!"

  The crowd cheered in joy and pride, lifting their drinks toward Blood's direction. The man bowed and disappeared off the stage.

  "So what information were you able to gather about Sebastian?" Oliver asked.

  "Not much other than the fact that he's a well respected member of the community. How about you?"

  Oliver drank his champagne and placed the cup on a table nearby. "I got the same results with nothing pointing to his possible, secret disguise as the skull-masked man."

  Hours passed by with no sign of Laurel and Thea. Then all of a sudden, ballroom music began playing and couples approached the dancing floor to dance. Barry and Oliver stood at the corner of the hall, watching the pairs move gracefully across the dancing floor.

  Ever since he could remember, dancing had always been a struggle for Barry. It was as if his feet had a mind of their own, moving in all directions, never in tune with the beat or melody.

  Oliver cleared his throat, and held out his hand toward Barry. "May I have this dance?"

  Barry's eye bugged out as his cheeks and ears reddened. "Uh Oliver, I'm flattered, but I can't dance and we're _technically_ undercover in an area where we should keep our eyes wide open."

  "So like yours right now?" Oliver winked and grabbed Barry's sweaty hand, pulling him toward the dancing floor.

  "Oliver please, I really don't know how to dance, much less dance to this kind of music." Barry pleaded out. 

  "C'mon Barry, it'll be fun! Just follow my steps and you'll be fine." Oliver reassuringly said. "Plus if we stay in one spot the whole time, security will become suspicious of us."

  The blonde held Barry's right hand and placed his other hand around the brunette's waiste. Barry nervously rested his left hand on Oliver's left shoulder, and they slowly began swaying on the dancing floor.

  Barry closed his eyes as Oliver led the way across the floor. The fresh air kissed his face with every swirl they'd do. Time felt infinite, and with every song they'd dance, the more it felt as if it was just Oliver and him dancing alone. For once in a life time, his ears channeled the music, and his legs carried out each step in sync with the melody of each song. 

  Things remained smooth and peaceful when Barry accidently stepped on Oliver's foot. The brunette opened his eyes, whom were greeted with Oliver's sparkling, blue eyes. "I'm so sorry! I was so caught up in the moment that I lost focus."

  Oliver smiled, and pulled Barry closer to point where they were breathing the same air. "Its fine," the billionaire chuckled, "You know for someone who claims they can't dance, you sure put on a show."

  Barry shaked his head. "I was only able to pull it off because of your guidance. You're a talented dancer!"

  The blonde's eyebrows furrowed and his head slightly tilted to the side. "What are you talking about? You're a natural!"

  "Ha-ha," Barry responded sarcastically, "I don't need your pity, Green Arrow."

 "I'm just stating the truth, streak."

  The pair laughed out loud, holding onto each other for balance. Barry enjoyed being around Oliver. The world was more peaceful and exciting by his side.

  Unfortunately, the moment went south when a masked-group of men, armed with guns began shooting into the air. A man with a rough, firm voice spoke out. "Everyone in this room will give us their bank account number and jewlry. Fail to obey...then a bullet will sink into your brain!"

  Barry felt Oliver's strong arms wrap around his body, dropping both of them onto the ground.

  "Overwatch," Oliver grunted, "A group armed from head to toe have entered the hall! Contact Laurel and Thea for back-up."

   _"Affirmative. Be careful out there."_

Oliver looked around and whispered, "As soon as one of them gets near us, we attack them and take out the rest."

  Barry nodded.

  In less than 5 minutes, two of the masked shooters walked near the pair. Oliver and Barry looked at each other for confirmation, and they quickly dived into action. Barry undercutted a shooter's jaw and sped around the room, retrieving all of their guns. He felt the lightning crackle in his blood, and his heart began to pounce with every step he took.

  In the distance, a loud, screech slashed the air, and the sound of flying arrows could be heard nearby. On the stairs, Laurel and Thea appeared, throwing punches into the shooters. Behind Barry, Oliver took on a whole group and dropped them all onto the floor.

  After every criminal was out cold, the group of four rejoined at the middle. A woman with a heavily, armoured suit and a mask that splitted in the middle with one side orange and the other black, approached the crew.

  "Missed one," the mysterious woman said as she threw three grenades toward the direction of the civilians that Barry had huddled up at the far end of the hall.

  Barry's feet rushed to the flying grenades, that inched toward the innocent people each coming second. The brunette destroyed one then two, leaving the third one left. As he was about to extend his hand out to retrieve the last bomb, it detonated mid air, pushing Barry back and knocked him unconsious. 

* * *

• **Oliver Queen** **:**

  Oliver watched the brunette sleep peacefully on a bed at S.T.A.R. Labs. Ironically enough, they had both been in the same room exactly 24 hours ago when Barry was watching over him.

  Luckily, Barry wasn't in critical condition, and any injury that the grenade explosion caused was now fully healed.

  In a matter of minutes, Barry slowly opened his eyes. "How many people?" He said solemnly.

  Oliver smiled. "None. A few were injured, but they aren't under chronic conditions. You saved the day, Streak!"

  The younger man had an unsatisfied look on his face. "Still, Oliver, I wasn't fast enough to stop the third grenade. Because of me, those few people would be safe at home with their familes right now."

  "Barry this isn't your fault. You saved lives today by stopping those two bombs." Oliver responded.

  Barry sighed. "All my life, i've wanted to do more...be more and now i am, and the first chance I have to save innocent people, I screw up."

  "Look Barry, taking on the life of a vigilante, and in your case a hero, is difficult and you will commit mistakes. I've made mistakes," Oliver reached out for Barry's hand, "But the good you do will far outweight the bad."

  Barry shaked his head and looked away. "What if i'm not a hero? What if I am just a man who was struck by lightning?"

  "I don't think that lightning bolt struck you, Barry, I think it chose you. And out in the field, I noticed something. That you're this beacon of hope that lights up the world as you watch over our city and save innocent lives," Oliver paused and gently squeezed Barry's hand, "In a Flash."

  Barry chuckled and looked at Oliver once more. "And what happened with the Sebastian Blood situation? Was he who we think he is?"

  Oliver stared at his own feet. "Caitlin, Cisco, and Diggle were able to gather information that heavily links Sebastian with the Skull-masked man. He's our guy."

  Barry let out a relieving sigh. "When are we going after him?" 

  Oliver scooted his chair closer to Barry's bed. "As soon as you heal up, but right now we need to rest."

  " _We?_ " Barry repeated, shocked by Oliver's statement.

  "Yeah. I don't plan on leaving you alone."

  Barry grinned. "Thanks for everything, _Green Arrow."_

 _"_ Anytime,  _streak."_

Barry fell asleep quickly after, with a smile on his face. Oliver felt at home and dozed off moments later.

* * *

**• Roy Harper:**

  A million thoughts ran through Roy's mind ever since the events of yesterday. He knew his life wouldn't be the same from here onwards.

  A loud knock on the door of his house, rattled Roy out of his thoughts. He quickly reached out for the knife on the coffee table, and slowly crept toward the door.

  "Roy Harper!" A female voiced called out from the otherside of the door. "My name is Amanda Walker, and I am here to inform you about your friend, Garfield Logan."

  Roy dropped the knife and opened the door. A strong, firm woman surrounded with guards stood in front of him.

  "I am the director of A.R.G.U.S, a secret governmental coorparation, and we need you to help us rescue your friend, alongside countless others that have also disappeared. What do you say?"

  "How do I know you're not lieing?" Roy responded bitterly.

  The woman handed Roy a folder that was filled with documents about Garfield. Everything was there, his birthdate, the name of his parents, the school he went to, and even what had happened to him because of the Particle Accelerator explosion. "We have a reason to suspect, a secret organization has captured him and others similar to him to create an arsenal of super-humans."

  "What place at what time?" Roy replied boldly. If this was the only opportunity to know what truly happened to Garfield, then he had to take it. For his family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially sat up the Teen Titans Spin-off fanfiction!!! I'm extremely excited to begin writing it! Also stay tuned for more Olivarry fanfictions/one-shots. If there's any ships you'd like me to write about, make sure to leave them down in the comment section below :D
> 
> Also quick question: Do y'all mind the long chapters? Or would y'all like shorter chapters?
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed :) ily all!


End file.
